The Lost Soul
by 13th Hell
Summary: Kuroko akhirnya menceritakan semua hal yang ia ingat dan apa yang Akashi katakan sebelum pergi. reaksi teman-temannya sama seperti yang ia duga. namunKurok masih yakin Akashi menyembunyika sesuatu, Alasan dia melakukan semua ini. chek it dot! Warning! OC! RnR, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Soul**

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship

Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) DLDR...

Summary: Akashi yang terkena bola dikepalanya bangun dan sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa kembali ketubuhnya, dia yang bingung bertemu dengan dua makhluk yang mengatakan dia adalah Ego dan Hati Nurani atau Super Ego dirinya. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya, dan siapa dua makhluk itu, Chek it dot! Warning OC! RnR, DLDR!

**The Lost Soul**

Suara decitan sepatu dari para pemain menggema disetiap sudut lapangan _indoor_ Teiko. Deru nafas dan juga teriakan masih terdengar dari para pemain yang menjalani latihan basket hari itu. Seorang pria berambut biru gelap, men-_dribble_ bola _orange_ ditangannya sambil berusaha lepas dari pemuda _blonde_ yang menjaganya. Dengan sedikit gerakan pemuda biru itu mengoper kearah seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di tempat tak jauh dari kedua orang itu. Pemuda mungil itu langsung siap mem-_passing_ bola dari pria yang dianggap sebagai cahaya-nya dalam permainan itu, namun sayang _passing_ nya salah sasaran bola dengan kecepatan penuh terlempar menuju seseorang yang diduduk di bangku bench pinggir lapangan.

"Akashi! Awas!" Teriak pria berambut hijau yang melihat kemana bola itu menuju.

Belum sempat pemuda bernama Akashi menghindar, bola telah mengenai kepalanya. Semua orang dilapangan pun langsung menghampirinya. Akashi pingsan.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko Tetsuya pemuda yang menyebabkan bola mengenai sang kapten Akashi Seijhiro berusaha membangunkan sang kapten.

"Tenanglah Kuroko! Murasakibara! Gendong Akashi kita ke Rumah Sakit!" Ucap pemuda hijau bernama Midorima Shintaro.

"Baik, midochin!" Ucap pemuda jangkung berambut ungu bernama Murasakibara Atshusi.

Pria biru bernama Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta si _blonde_ dan Kuroko pun langsung mengikuti Midorima yang berlari menuju Rumah Sakit bersama Muraskibara yang menggendong Akashi.

* * *

"Ugh!" Akashi bangun dan melihat dirinya sedang tidur di sebuah tempat tidur putih didepannya. Rumah Sakit.

"Eh! Tunggu! Aku tidur? Tapi… bagaimana bisa aku melihat diriku sendiri tidur!"

"Tentu saja bisa" Ucapan seseorang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang- err.. mungkin makhluk lebih tepat- yang ada disebelah kirinya.

Makhluk itu cukup aneh, atau memang aneh. Sayap kelelawar hitam terpasang dipunggungnya, mata kirinya tertutup topeng yang terjahit langsung kekulitnya. Rambutnya dua warna, terbelah putih dan hitam. Kupingnya seperti makhluk bernama _Elf_ di sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca. Makhluk itu mengenakan baju seperti seragam sekolah dengan lengan panjang dan celana pendek sepaha. Dia juga menggunakan sepatu boots.

"Emm… maaf. Kamu apa?" Tanya Akashi yang bingung dengan makhluk yang tak pernah ia liat sebelumnya.

"Aku Ego!" Ucap makhluk itu ceria.

"Dan aku Super Ego atau Hati Nurani." Ucap makhluk lain yang kini sudah ada di samping kanan Akashi.

Sama seperti makhluk yang di sebelah kirinya hanya ada beberapa perbedaan yang mencolok. Kupingnya lebih mirip kurcaci hanya berbulu, sayapnya seperti burung Merpati. Rambutnya lebih lurus. Topeng yang terjahit dimatanya ada menutup mata kirinya. Tatapan wajahnya datar dan lebih dingin. Dia juga mengenakan baju yang sama hanya saja dia memakai celana panjang. Sepatunya juga mirip sepatu kurcaci.

"Aku tau, aku baca di buku Psikologi tentang Ego dan Super Ego. Tapi maksud ku, bisa jelaskan kalian ini, '_**Apa**_'? dan kenapa _**kalian**_ di sini? Dan yang paling utama, jika kalian tau, dan aku yakin kalian _**pasti**_ tau, kenapa aku tak bisa kembali ke tubuh ku?"

Pertanyaan penyudutan ala Akashi memang selalu berhasil. Terbukti kedua makhluk di kedua sisinya langsung menjelaskan.

"Pertama, kami adalah Ego dan Super Ego. Manusia memilik kami dalam diri mereka, dan kami adalah Ego dan Super Ego mu Akashi." Ucap makhluk bernama Super Ego.

"Kedua, kau tidak bisa kembali ketubuh mu karna 'Dia'. Dan 'Dia adalah makhluk aneh yang membangkitkan kami dari dirimu. Tak perlu repot-repot mencari tau, 'Dia' itu Cuma makhluk aneh yang suka seenaknya saja. Dan diakhir cerita kau akan tau siapa 'Dia'. Jadi sekarang nikmati saja pertunjukan ini." Jelas makhluk bernama Ego, seakan bisa membaca apa yang akan ditanyakan Akashi selanjutnya.

Sebelum Akashi protes, seseorang membuka pintu kamar dimana Akashi tidur.

* * *

"Sepertinya dia masih belum sadar." Ucap pemuda berambut hijau, Midorima yang masuk duluan. Temannya yang lain menyusul, beberapa duduk dipinggir kasur tempat Akashi tidur.

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal kan? Dokter bilang dia hanya tidur, padahal sudah sehari berlalu. Memang bola itu kencang mengenai kepalanya tapi masa dia sampai ga bangun-bangun, bukankah itu sangatlah aneh?" Ucap pria biru Aomine.

"Kau benar Aominecchi." Ucap si pirang Kise, kemudian semua hanya terdiam menatap Akashi yang tertidur.

Akashi yang melihat wajah sedih temannya sedikit terpana, namun dia hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Makhluk bernama Ego melihat ke arah seseorang yang menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, yang bahkan jika kau tak memperhatikannya, senyuman itu tidaklah terlihat sama sekali. Ego pun ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi…" Ucapan Aomine memecah keheningan. Semua temanya melihat ke arahnya. "Aku rasa ini kesempatan kita" Lanjutnya, sebuah seringaian terukir diwajah tan nya.

"Emm… Aomine, kau tidak ingin mati kan?" Midorima yang melihat ada sinyal-sinyal aneh dibalik seringan Aomine bertanya memastikan.

"Ayolah Midorima, memang kau tidak ingin balas dendam, eh?" Ucap Aomine, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah spidol hitam dari kantongnya. Membuat Midorima berpikir kalo si rambut biru memang sudah merencanakannya.

"Err.. Aominecchi kau mau apa?" Kise bertanya, padahal sudah jelas Aomine bersiap menggambar bebas di kanvas yang tidak lain adalah wajah Akashi.

"Tentu saja membalas dendam. Fufufu" Ucap Aomine sambil mengukir coretan-coretan di muka mulus Akashi.

* * *

Teman-temannya hanya diam memeperhatikan, namun akhirnya Kise mengikuti Aomine. Midorima menggerutu tapi dia juga tak melarang, sementara Murasakibara hanya melihat sambil memakan Pocky yang ia bawa. Kuroko melihat ke arah langit-langit, seolah disana ada seseorang yang melayang menatap tajam ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang asyik berkarya. Aura hitam muncul dari punggung sang kepala merah.

Ego menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah kembali memperhatikan teman-temannya. Tangannya bersandar di kepala Kuroko, sambil tetap terbang disampingnya.

"Anak ini menarik, eh?" Ucapnya, Akashi melihat ke arah Ego.

Matanya sedikit membesar karna terkejut saat melihat senyum kuroko, Kuroko kemudian mengibas atas kepalanya seolah mengusir tangan Ego agar tak bersandar di kepalanya. setalah itu Kuroko berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ano.. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun!" Panggilnya, pada duo yang sedang asyik mencoret-coret muka Akashi yang telah Abstrak.

"Huaaa!" Duo itu berteriak saat sadar Kuroko telah berada di sampingnya.

"Tetsu! Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu. Lagi pula sejak kapan kau di situ?" Ucap Aomine.

"Aku sudah dari tadi di sini Aomine-kun, dan sebaiknya kalian berhenti. Akashi-kun tidak suka, dia akan marah." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Huh? Tenang saja Kurokocchi, Akashicchi tidak akan tau kami yang melakukannya. Dia kan sedang tidur." Ucap Kise, sambil tersenyum.

Dia tidak tau ada mata merah dan kuning menyala sedang menatap nya tajam dengan gunting di tangannya dan aura hitam menguap di belakangnya.

"Err.. kenapa aku merinding ya." Ucap Kise saat merasa bulu kuduknya merinding, ternyata temannya yang lain pun merasakan hal sama.

"Jangan-jangan…" Aomine pucat. "HANTU!" Teriaknya dan langsung kabur di susul ketiga temannya.

* * *

Kuroko yang tertinggal, mengambil tasnya dan menutup pintu kamar Akashi. Sebelum ia tutup dia melirik ke arah langit-langit, namun langit-langit itu kosong. Kuroko sedikit bingung tapi kemudian dia pun menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Sudah ku duga kau bisa melihat ku, Tetsuya." Ucapan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya menjauhi kamar Akashi. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, di sana ada Akashi dan dua makhluk aneh di sampingnya sedang melayang.

"Akashi-kun."

**TBC…**

Haaaah… akhirnya selesai! Thanks buat temen Fb w yang udah mau w ganguin gara2 galau pas buat ni Fanfic. Hehehe…

Ini fanfic pertama w di fandom ini, setelah lama di DN, Naruto, mampir di Vocaloid, Magi, dan Zetsuen… XD

Padahal Fanfic Naruto w juga lom selesai tapi nekat w bikin ini… akakakak… digebukin#

Dan terakhir pwease Repiew… apapun w terima… XD


	2. Chapter 2: Two Part

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship/Fantasy**

**Rated: T (biar aman)**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya)**

**Summary: Akashi yang terkena bola di kepalanya bangun dan sadar bahwa dia tak bisa kembali ketubuhnya, dia yang bingung bertemu dua makhluk aneh yang mengaku diri mereka adalah E (Ego) dan SE (Super Ego), dan kenyataan kuroko yang bisa melihatnya.**

**A/N: Hahai… w balik, sumpah baru sekali bikin fanfic ngegalau mulu setiap mau nulis.**

**Ya, tadinya w ga mau lanjutin**

**tapi berkat para review dan Fav jugo follower w pun nekat lanjutin.**

**Thank you… arigatou…. Semuanya..**

**w seneng banget. Karna w seneng w kasih kuroko buat di ciumin.**

**#dipasshing bola ama kuroko# XP**

**Ya at last just enjoy the limit… and review plil… X)**

** 13****th**** Hell**

Chapter 2: Two part

* * *

Kuroko hanya berwajah datar seperti bisa, tak tampak rasa terkejut sama sekali diwajahnya. Akashi kemudian mendekatinya dan berdiri didepannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihat ku, Tetsuya?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tau, saat aku masuk ke kamar Akashi-kun, aku sudah melihat Akashi-kun melayang dilangit-langit dengan dua makhluk aneh itu." Jelas Kuroko, sambil matanya mengarah kedua makhluk yang terbang di samping Akashi.

"Begitu." Ucap Akashi singkat. "Kita kembali ke kamar ku." Perintah Akashi, Kuroko diam.

"Ini perintah, Tetsuya. Kau harus membantuku membersihkan wajah tampan ku yang dinodai oleh dua teman bodohmu itu." Ucap Akashi, menekankan pada kata harus, dan sedikit narsis. Kuroko sweatdrop.

15 menit berlalu, kuroko telah selesai membersihkan wajah Akashi dengan tisu basah miliknya. Dia pun menatap Akashi yang tersenyum puas.

* * *

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa mengejutkan Kuroko dan Akashi, meski wajah mereka tetap datar.

"Sei-chan!" Teriak seorang wanita yang langung memeluk tubuh Akashi, membuat Akashi menepuk jidatnya menahan malu.

"Pfft! Bwahahahaha!" E si makhluk aneh yang sedari tadi diam melepas tawa saat mendengar panggilan sayang dari Si Wanita itu pada Akashi. Akashi menatap tajam ke arah E dan seketika menghentikan tawanya.

"Pfft..!"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada SE dan Kuroko yang membalik tubuhnya, terlihat mereka menahan tawa karna tubuh mereka bergerak-gerak.

"Tetsuya." Panggi Akashi, yang langsung membuat si empunya nama berbalik dan menatapnya datar.

"Ya Akashi-kun. Pfft.." Kuroko masih berusaha menahan tawa, SE sudah kembali tenang dan bersikap dingin seperti biasa.

"Kau tertawa."

"Tidak." Ucap Kuroko datar, meski airmata tawa masih ada disudut matanya.

"Kau tertawa dan aku selalu benar." Ucap Akashi.

"…" Kuroko diam.

"Latihan mu ditambah dua kali lipat, Tetsuya. Dan kau…" Akashi menunjuk dua makhluk yang sekarang di depannya. "Kalian akan menjadi budak ku mulai sekarang." Pernyataan Akashi sukses membuat mereka kaget, namun langsung diam saat _deathglare_ Akashi mengancam mereka.

* * *

"Kau siapa?" Ucapan seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Kuroko dari Akashi.

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang menatapnya. Matanya tajam berwarna merah, mirip seperti mata Akashi. Rambutnya berwarna emas cepak. Rasanya Kuroko seperti melihat Akashi versi dewasa dengan rambut emas.

"Nama ku Tetsuya Kuroko. Teman Akashi-kun, salam kenal." Ucap Kuroko sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, jadi kau teman Seijirou. Aku ayah Seijirou." Ucap pria itu.

Dia masih menatap kuroko, tatapan intimidasinya itu tetap tak membuat Kuroko tak mengehentikannya menatap balik.

"Kau tau, tak ada orang yang boleh menatap balik ke arah ku. Selain orang yang aku ijinkan dan layak." Ucap ayah Akashi tajam.

"Maaf jika begitu Tuan Akashi." Ucap Kuroko datar tapi dia tetap menatap langsung ayah Akashi, Ayah Akashi pun tersenyum. Walau lebih seperti seringaian.

"Kau menarik. Jadi aku maafkan." Ucapnya. "Jadi, kau tau kenapa Seijirou bisa berakhir begini?" Tanya Ayah Akashi, sambil melihat ke arah tubuh anaknya yang dipeluk erat wanita tadi yang tak lain adalah ibu Akashi. Kuroko menunduk.

"Maaf, itu salah ku. Aku salah mem-_passing_ bola, jadi bola itu mengenai kepala Akashi-kun dengan kecepatan penuh. Setelah itu kami membawa Akashi-kun yang pingsan ke rumah sakit, tetapi dokter bilang dia hanya tertidur. Walau sudah seharian dia tak bangun." Jelas Kuroko, ekspresi nya tetap datar walau ada rasa bersalah di tiap katanya.

"Begitu." Hanya itu tanggapan dari ayah Akashi.

Raut wajahnya pun biasa saja, seolah anaknya yang tertidur dan tak bangun-bangun itu hal biasa. Sangat kontras dengan ibunya yang menangis, sambil terus memeluk dan memanggil nama Akashi.

"Tetsuya. Ayo kita pergi." Panggilan Akashi, membuat Kuroko menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini perintah." Ucap Akashi dan langsung pergi menembus pintu, ya Akashi kan sekarang jadi arwah.

Kuroko pun pamit dengan sopan ke orang tua Akashi dan langsung menyusul Akashi keluar.

* * *

"Apa tidak apa, kau pergi dari kamar mu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang berjalan dibelakang Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia roh, jadi tidak terikat dengan tubuhnya. Dia bisa pergi kemana pun dia mau, karna dia tak terikat." Jelas SE, Kuroko pun mengangguk paham.

"Umm… Ano… kalo boleh tau, kalian ini apa?" Tanya Kuroko pada makhluk yang terbang di kedua sisi Akashi. Akashi hanya diam dan terus terbang ke depan.

"Oh, Aku Super Ego atau panggil saja SE dan dia Ego atau panggil saja E. kami adalah bagian dar dirinya" Jelas SE sambil menunjuk Akashi, sedang E hanya tersenyum pada Kuroko.

Kuroko merasa kedua makhluk itu mirip Akashi, E meski terlihat evil tetapi ceria dan senyumnya sama seperti Akashi. Sedang SE meski dingin tapi dia baik, wajah dingin dan misteriusnya pun mirip Akashi. Jadi Kuroko setuju saja saat SE bilang mereka bagian dari diri Akashi.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun!" Seorang gadis berlari menuju ke arah Kuroko sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Momoi-san, sesak.." Ucap Kuroko saat gadis berambut pink itu memeluknya erat.

"Eh.. Gomen.. gomen." Ucap Momoi dan melepas pelukannya. Kuroko bernapas lega saat Momo melepas pelukannya.

"Momoi-san juga mau menjenguk Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Oh! Iya, Aku tadi sibuk jadi aku baru bisa kesini sekarang. Dai-chan dan Ki-chan tak mau menemani ku kesini katanya ruangan tempat Akashi-kun di rawat berhantu. Aneh sekali mereka itu." Cerita Momoi, saat mengingat teman kecilnya susah sekali di ajak menemaninya. "Oh, ya! Tetsu-kun juga baru menengok Akashi-kun ya?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sebenarnya ke sini bersama yang lain, tapi mereka pulang duluan- atau meninggalkan ku lebih tepat. Tapi sekarang orang tua Akashi-kun sedang di dalam." Jelas Kuroko.

"Oh Begitu. Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang juga saja." Ucap Momoi.

"Eh? Bukannya Momoi-san ke sini untuk menjenguk Akashi-kun?"

"Ah… umm… etto… ha,hari sudah sore, lagipula ada orang tua Akashi-kun, aku tidak enak jadi leih baik aku menjenguknya besok saja." Ucap momoi, sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Matanya melirik ke arah lain. Dia benar-benar tak mau merelakan kesempatan pulang berdua bersama Tetsu-kunnya yang sudah lama ia sukai.

"Umm.. kalo begitu, baiklah." Ucap Kuroko, dia tidak ambil pusing. Lagi pula Akashi nya juga ada di sini, walau hanya da yang bisa lihat, Momoi sangat senang dengan jawaban Kuroko dia pun mengajak kuroko pulang.

Sementara Akashi hanya melihat adegan itu tanpa ekspresi, tentu saja dia sudah tau sejak lama kalo Satsuki menyukai Tetsuya. Walau sayangnya Tetsuya yang terlalu polos atau apa sama sekali tak menyadari perasaan Momoi. Akashi pun mengikuti mereka pulang.

"Nee.. ne… Tetsu-kun. Kau tau, aku tadi sempat kaget loh, waktu tau ayah Akashi-kun datang. Ayah Akashi-kun kan sangat sibuk, bahkan aku dengar Akashi-kun tidak dekat dengan ayahnya."ucap Momoi, Kuroko hanya diam.

Berpikir mungkin ada benarnya juga ucapan Momoi, karna melihat tingkah ayah Akashi yang terkesan cuek saat Kuroko menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kuroko pun mlirik Akashi yang hanya diam terbang dengan tenang di depannya, bersama dua makhlu aneh disampingnya.

* * *

Sementara di ruangan tempat Akashi dirawat, seseorang menyeringai menatap tubuh Akashi.

"Kau punya teman yang menarik Seijoru." Ucap orang itu, yang tak lain adalah ayah Akashi.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship/Fantasy**

**Rated: T (biar aman)**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) Dark diawal dan krenyes diakhir(?).**

**Summary: Akashi yang terkena bola di kepalanya bangun dan sadar bahwa dia tak bisa kembali ketubuhnya, dia yang bingung bertemu dua makhluk aneh yang mengaku diri mereka adalah E (Ego) dan SE (Super Ego), dan kenyataan kuroko yang bisa melihatnya.**

**A/N: Hahai… w balik, sumpah baru sekali bikin fanfic ngegalau mulu setiap mau nulis.**

**W minta maaf atas kesalahan di dua chapter kemaren, ternyata w salah **

**Nulis nama Akashi… DX**

**Malunya w… tapi sekarang udah dibenerin**

**Untuk E dan SE, itu w baru belajar psikologi, kata dosen w. kaya yang **

**W tulis. Tapi w belom cari tau lagi sih, jadi thanks atas infonya, ya.**

**Hehehe… pokoknya w minta maaf atas kesalahan chapter lalu…**

**W emang Aho… QwQ**

**At last enjoy the limit…**

**© 13****th**** Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Scarry Soul**

Kuroko melambaikan tangan saat berpisah ditikungan yang berbeda arah dari rumah Momoi, dia pun berjalan pulang sendiri- err… maksudnya bersama arwah Akashi dan dua makhluk aneh nya- memasuki gang menuju rumahnya. Rumah Kuroko tak terlalu besar, hanya rumah minimalis sederhana bertingkat dua. Sesampainya di rumah ibunya menyambut dengan hangat kedatangannya.

Ibu Kuroko mirip sekali dengan Kuroko, bedanya hanya ekspresinya yang sangat lembut bukan datar seperti Kuroko. Melihatnya, Akashi sampai _blushing_ membayangkan kalo itu adalah Kuroko versi ibu muda. Kuroko tinggal bersama kedua orang tua dan neneknya, neneknya juga hangat. Kuroko bersaliman saat bertemu neneknya, membuat neneknya mengacak rambut _baby blue_-nya.

Setelah itu Kuroko pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Kamar Kuroko juga tidak besar, hanya berisi satu tempat tidur sedang dengan meja belajar disampingnya. Dua lemari buku yang berisi penuh buku-buku menghadap tempat tidurnya. Akashi tau kalo Kuroko memang hobby membaca, selain bermain basket tentunya.

* * *

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Kuroko saat melihat Akashi meng-observasi kamar miliknya. Akashi pun menoleh dan mendapati Kuroko dengan rambut basah berdiri di pintu. Kuroko memakai kaos biru muda dan celana pendek coklat selutut, handuk putihnya tersampir dilehernya.

"Ck! Keringkan dulu rambutmu, Tetsuya. Kau membuat lantainya basah." Jiwa ibu-ibu Akashi (dilempar gunting) kumat, melihat tetesan air dilantai yang jatuh dari rambut basah Kuroko. Kuroko pun menurut dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dilehernya.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, Kuroko menatap kembali Akashi. Mereka pun saling menatap dalam-dalam, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Seolah ini adalah kontes tatap-tatapan, namun akhirnya Akashi menghela nafas, risih juga ditatap wajah datar Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku hanya penasaran mengenai apa yang Momoi-san katakan." Ucap Kuroko langsung, dia memang sejak tadi memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Momoi.

"Aku tidak tau Satsuki mendapat berita itu darimana, yang jelas aku justru lebih sering bertemu Ayah dibanding ibuku." Jelas Akashi.

"Kedua orang tua ku adalah orang sibuk. Ibuku adalah direktur disebuah cabang perusahaan ayahku, dia jarang pulang karna jarak yang jauh. Namun dia tetaplah ibu yang baik, setidaknya seminggu sekali ia masih pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ku. Sedang ayahku lebih sering di rumah, dia mengontrol perusahaan di rumah. Dia juga yang mengajarkan ku bermain Shogi dan berkuda, Kami sering bertanding Shogi. Sekarang rasa penasaran mu sudah hilangkan?" Lanjut Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk.

Dia melihat Akashi tersenyum saat bercerita tentang ibunya, namun entah kenapa setiap kali Akashi menyebut Ayahnya, Kuroko bisa melihat ada kilatan aneh dimatanya.

"Kuroko-kun, cepat turun! Makanan sudah siap." Panggil ibu Kuroko dari lantai bawah.

Mendengar panggilan ibunya Kuroko pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan, disana ayahnya telah menunggunya. Ayah Kuroko terlihat bijaksana namun tatapannya lembut. Akashi mulai bertanya-tanya, di keluarga Tetsuya sama sekali tak ada yang berwajah datar seperti Tetsuya, membuatnya berpikir darimana ekspresi Tetsuya berasal?

Akashi hanya melayang memperhatikan keluarga harmonis didepannya. Mereka makan dengan tenang, namun sesekali tetap ada senyuman canda tawa dan obrolan ringan tentang keseharian mereka. Entah kenapa melihat itu Akashi sedikit merasa… iri? Ya dia iri melihat keharmonisan keluarga Kuroko.

Kalo mengingat keluarganya saat makan malam seperti ini tentulah sama sekali tak terbayang, yang ia bayangkan hanya ia duduk sendiri di meja makan panjang dengan dua pelayan disampingnya. Menyiapkan apa yang ia pinta atau hanya diam menunggu ia selesai makan. Baginya ia tak berharap kedua orangtuanya bisa makan malam bersamanya. Jadi seharusnya ia tak perlu iri, iya kan? Tapi kenyataannya ia kesepian dan ia tak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Dia tau dan ia selalu benar, namun karna dia selalu benar dia adalah Seijuuro Akashi. Ya seorang Akashi tidak perlu siapapun, kesendirian baginya adalah temannya. Jadi tidak seharusnya dia lemah dan merasa iri terhadap keluarga temannya, iya kan? Sekali lagi ia memastikan dirinya.

* * *

Kuroko berjalan menuju ke lapangan _indoor_ sekolahnya, Teiko. Ia akan latihan basket sepulang sekolah, itu memang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya sebagai anggota tim basket sekolahnya. Sesekali ia melirik arwah yang tidak lain adalah kepten tim basketnya, Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi sendiri hanya terbang disamping Kuroko dengan dua makhluk disampingnya, namun entah kenapa Kuroko melihat Akashi seperti sedang _Bad mood_. Sebenarnya sudah sejak pagi tadi Akashi terlihat kesal, tapi karna Kuroko masih sayang nyawa jadi dia diam saja. Walau ia sebenarnya penasaran, kenapa kapten-nya itu terlihat sangat kesal.

Kuroko memasuki lapangan _indoor_ itu dan mendapati teman-temannya terlihat bersantai-santai dipinggir lapangan. Kedutan di kepala Akashi mulai terlihat, Kuroko pun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Haah… tidak ada Akashi benar-benar tenang hari ini." Ucap si kulit tan Aomine, ia terlihat senang sambil tiduran dilantai lapangan.

"Kau benar Aominecchi. Tidak ada gunting melayang, tidak ada perintah seenak nya. Rasanya benar-benar damai-ssu." Kise menyetujui pernyataan Aomine sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Akashi begitu demi kalian juga tau, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Akashi tersenyum ternyata anggotanya masih ada yang berpihak padanya. "Walau memang sih lebih nyaman juga tanpanya." Senyum Akashi memudar.

"Nyam..nyam.." Murasakibara hanya mengangguk setuju sambil memakan dan memeluk banyak sekali _snack_ ditangannya. Seolah dia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan menghabiskan _snack_ sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum Akashi bangun.

Melihat tingkah teman-temannya membuat Akashi yang _bad mood_ makin tambah kesal. Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Gunting yang ia sembunyikan mulai berkilat siap terbang kapan pun.

"Hey, E." Panggil Akashi, E menoleh ke arah Akashi yang melihat Kuroko. Mengerti maksud Akashi dia pun menyeringai.

"Ya kau bisa." Ucapnya, Kuroko yang menyadari aura iblis Akashi makin kuat juga seringaiannya, hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat takut. Namun detik berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan.

* * *

"Hemm… sepertinya kalian senang sekali Akashi tidak ada, eh?" Ucap Kuroko, yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"HUAAAAAAA!" Teriakan menggema saat menyadari Kuroko telah duduk di bangku bench dekat Murasakibara.

"Tetsu! Sudah ku bilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba! Jantung ku hampir copot tau!" Kesal Aomine.

"Aominecchi benar, Kurokocchi." Kise memegangi dadanya, rasanya jantungnya hampir keluar.

"Tch! Nanodayo." Midorima hanya membenarkan kacamata nya, stay cool, padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sedang Murasakibara tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Oh, aku mengaggetkan kalian, tapi aku sudah dari tadi disini. Hanya kalian yang terlalu _**asyik mengobrol**_ sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan ku." Ucap Kuroko menekankan pada kata 'Aysik Mengobrol'.

"Emm.. Tetsu? Kau kelihatan.. aneh, hari ini." Aomine yang pertama sadar.

Kuroko menyeringai, semua teman nya melihat kearahnya.

Loading….

Dan merekan pun mebuka mulut mereka.

Kuroko menyeringai?!

Itulah kata yan g terpikirkan di otak saja mereka kaget, seorang Kuroko yang selalu berwajah datar menyeringai? Demi gunting Akashi, itu lebih mengerikan.

"Ku,kurokocchi?" Kise mulai mernding, ia benar-benar ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi Kuroko.

Rasanya ia melihat Akashi sedang membawa gunting dan siap melemparkannya kapan saja di dalam tubuh Kuroko. Khayalan Kise memang benar saat ini Kuroko memang memegang gunting merah Akashi. Tapi dia tidak tau pasti, apa benar Kuroko kerasukan Akashi atau tidak. Walau benar dia kan ga bisa liat Akashi, jadi dia berpikir itu mustahil.

"Khukhukhu…." Sekarang Kuroko tertawa ala Akashi, teman-temannya makin yakin Kuroko kerasukan Akashi. "Daiki, Ryouta. Latihan kalian ditambah 10 kali lipat, kau juga shintarou. Atshusi, snack-mu ku sita selama seminggu. Sekarang mulai latihan!" Ucap Kuroko yang kerasukan Akashi.

Detik berikutnya semua temannya berlari menuju lapangan dan mulai latihan. Bagaimana tidak tatapan tajam Kuroko, gunting Akashi ditangannya yang siap terbang dan seringaiannya sungguh menyeramkan. Bahkan mereka berpikir Akashi kalah seram dibanding Kuroko yang kerasukan Akashi.

* * *

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, dia sudah kembali sadar. Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang tadinya bermalas-malasan kini telah berlatih seperti orang ketakutan. Kuroko yang bingung menatap Akashi yang terbang disampingnya.

"Emm.. Akashi-kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya meminjam tubuh mu sebentar." Ucap Akashi santai, Kuroko melihat Akashi sedikit tersenyum. Sepertinya kekesalan Akashi sudah hilang, meski Kuroko tidak tau kenapa. Namun dia juga kaget dan bingung dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Kau juga sebaiknya latihan,Tetsuya. Nanti akan ku jelaskan saat selesai latihan soal tadi." Jelas Akashi, Kuroko pun menurut dan berlari menuju teman-temannya dilapangan.

Semua anggota Kisedai, minus Akashi, terlihat terkapar layaknya ikan mati dilapak penjual ikan dipasar(?). Peluh terlihat mengalir di wajah dan tubuh mereka. Sesekali mereka melirik Kuroko, yang juga kelelahan. Sadar Kuroko kembali normal mereka pun mencoba memanggilnya.

"Ku,Kurokocchi…" Kise ragu-ragu memanggil si bayangan keenam kisedai itu, namun karna temannya memaksa dia pun melakukannya

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" Ucap Kuroko sambil melihat kearah _copycat_ didepanya. Wajah datarnya membuat Kise sadar kalau temannya itu sudah kembali sepert biasa. Dia pun tersenyum senang dan memeluk Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Kau kembali-ssu~" Teriaknya sambil memeluk erat Kuroko, membuat si empunya tubuh, sesak.

"Kise-kun sesak."

"Eh? Maaf Kurokocchi… aku benar-benar senang kau kembali seperti biasa. Seringaian mu tadi benar-benar mengerikan-ssu."

"Kise benar, Kau megerikan Tetsu. Ku kira kau kerasukan Akashi tadi." Ucap Aomine, baru sekali ini dia setuju dengan pendapat Kise.

"Iya, Kurochin, mengerikan, mirip Akachin." Ucap Murasakibara, yang kini sudah memakan snack tercintanya kembali.

Kuroko melirik ke arah Akashi yang terbang di atasnya, yang dilirik hanya diam. Kuroko berpikir, ucapan Aomine memang benar, namun dia tidak bisa bilang jadi dia diam saja.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Mungkin tadi itu hanya halusinasi kita saja, lagi pula sudah sore." Ucap Midorima yang sebenarnya ga yakin dengan kata-katanya, namun dia terlalu _Tsundere_, untuk percaya bahwa Kuroko tadi memang kerasukan.

"Ah! Besok kan hari minggu-ssu!" Teriak Kise, mengehentikan keempat temannya yang akan pergi mengganti baju mereka.

"Terus?" Tanya Aomine.

"Bagaimana kalo kita menginap bersama malam ini-ssu?"

"Aku menolak!" Ucap Midorima, langsung pergi meninggalkan Kise.

"Aku juga, aku mau tidur sampai siang." Ucap Aomine, menyusul Midorima.

"Hidoii~ssu!"teriak Kise. "Ayolah Aominecchi, Midorimacchi!" Mohon Kise.

"Tidak!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Humpz!" Kise cemberut. "Ne~ne~… Kurokocchi, Murasakicchi, kalian mau kan-ssu?" Tanya Kise menatap kedua orang yang dianggap sahabatnya itu.

"Nyam… Aku sih ikut saja… nyam"ucap Murasakibara, sambil memakan momogi-nya.

"Ku rasa akan menyenangkan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Yey! Kalian dengarkan Aominecchi, Midorimacchi! Tiga lawan dua! Sudah diputuskan kita menginap dirumah Midorimacchi!"

"APA?!" Teriak Midorima meniru adegan sinetron yang ibunya sering tonton(?). "Kise, jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

"Ya kalo Tetsu ikut, ya sudah aku ikut."ucap Aomine.

Midorima makin tersudut, 'sialan Aomine, kau benar-benar tidak setia!' Kesal Midorima OOC. Sementara Kise makin lebar saja senyumannya, Midorima pun kalah. Akhirnya dia pun mengangguk ikut, Kise berteriak senang dan Kisedai pun diputuskan akan menginap di rumah Midorima malam ini.

* * *

TBC….

Thanks atas Review, Fav dan follower ini cerita… w seneng banget!

Dan sekali lagi w minta maaf atas kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya…

and w tau ini aneh, garing, gaje...

hueeeeeee~ QwQ

tapi...

review pliss~ (pasang nigou eyes) X3


	4. Chapter 4: Fun Time

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship/Fantasy**

**Rated: T (biar aman)**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya), masih belum klimaks -,-.**

**Summary: Akashi yang terkena bola di kepalanya bangun dan sadar bahwa dia tak bisa kembali ketubuhnya, dia yang bingung bertemu dua makhluk aneh yang mengaku diri mereka adalah E (Ego) dan SE (Super Ego), dan kenyataan kuroko yang bisa melihatnya.**

**© 13****th**** Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fun Time**

"Heh! Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, Kise!" Aomine menyeringai dan menatap tajam Kise

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Ini kan bukan _one-on-one_-ssu!" ucap Kise yang juga menyeringai.

"Baiklah! Kita liat nanti!" Seru Aomine

"heh! Aku pasti menang, Aominecchi!" Teriak Kise

"jan!"

"ken!"

"po!"

Aomine, gunting, Kise kertas. Kise pundung di pojokan, Aomine girang.

"Yea! Sudah ku bilang kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, Kise! Tetsu ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Aomine dan merangkul Kuroko.

Ok, mungkin ini aneh kenapa tiba-tiba ada kejadian begini. Tapi mari kita lihat _flash back_ dulu…

* * *

**-Flash back-**

Setelah mereka sepakat untuk menginap di rumah Midorima, para anggota Kisedai pun pulang dan langsung menuju rumah Midorima. Setelah mengambil barang keperluan mereka tentunya. Midorima yang aslinya sangat menolak kedatangan teman-teman _absurd_-nya, terpaksa menerima mereka di rumahnya. Midorima sendiri tinggal bersama kedua orang tua dan seorang adik perempuan yang imut.

Ibu Midorima berbeda sekali dengan Midorima yang _Tsundere_, ibunya sangat ceria atau lebih tepat lebay. Karna saat Kisedai datang ibunya menangis terharu, waktu ditanya ibunya bilang dia bahagia akhirnya anaknya punya teman. Midorima Cuma bisa menahan malu akibat ulah ibunya sedang Kisedai Cuma tertawa garing. Tentu saja Midorima punya banyak teman tapi baru sekali ini memang, dia mengajak teman-temannya main ke rumahnya. Padahal Midorima juga terpaksa gara-gara ulah Kise.

Sampai di kamar Midorima meminta temannya meletakan barang mereka dan mengajak mereka makan. Ya, sebenarnya Midorima ogah mengajak mereka makan, tapi ibunya memaksanya. Midorima tau pasti sesuai dugaannya, teman-temannya yang ga tau diri itu memang benar-benar seenaknya.

Akashi saja sampai malu melihatnya, rasanya menjadi kapten dari anggotanya yang absurd benar-benar menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Sementara dua makhluk di sampingnya berekspresi berbeda, SE terlihat kesal, namun E justru tertawa senang. Herannya ibu Midorima malah senang, adiknya pun terlihat senang karna jarang-jarang dia bisa makan bersama banyak orang kecuali jika ada perayaan. Setelah mereka makan mereka pun kembali ke kamar Midorima, tapi Kuroko hanya berdiri di kalamar Midorima. Membuat keempat temannya menatapnya.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise

"Umm.. aku mau beli Eskrim." Ucap Kuroko.

"Eeh?! Kau kan baru makan tadi Kuroko!" ucap Midorima tidak percaya ternyata Kuroko makannya banyak, atau Kuroko sudah ketularan Murasakibara?

"Tapi aku ingin makan pencuci mulut dan aku mau Eskrim Vanilla." Kuroko bicara pelan, membuat temannya ga tega.

"Haah.. ya sudahlah! Ayo aku akan mengantarmu, Tetsu." Ucap Aomine dan langsung merangkul bayangannya itu.

"Eeeh! Aku juga mau mengantar Kurokocchi!" Teriak Kise.

"Ck! Kau disini saja Kise." Ucap Aomine.

"Ga mau! Pokoknya aku yang mengantar Kurokocchi!" Kise keras kepala, Aomine jadi kesal.

"Ya sudah kita jankenpo saja!" Usulnya dan itulah alasan kenapa Aomine dan Kise suit. Mereka hanya ingin menentukan siapa yang akan mengantar Kuroko menuju toko 24 jam.

* * *

-**End Flash Back**-

Disinilah mereka, anggota kisedai berjalan menuju toko 24 jam di ujung gang rumah Midorima. Loh? Kenapa semua anggota kisedai ikut? Ya, ini juga yang ada dalam pikiran Aomine.

"Hey, Midorima. Kenapa kau ikut?" Tanya Aomine, rada kesal juga karna tidak bisa berduan sama Kuroko.

"Aku mau beli _lucky item_ nanodayo." Jawabnya, kedutan di dahi Aomine muncul satu.

Alesan Midorima ga masuk akal, udah jelas Oha Asa kesukaan dia disiarin jam tujuh pagi dan _lucky item_ hari ini Midorima juga sudah punya. Jadi ini pasti cuma alesan Midorima saja, tapi karna Aomine masih sabar ya sudah dia diam saja.

"Dan kau Murasakibara?" Tanya Aomine pada pemuda jangkung di depannya.

"Aku mau beli cemilan, Mine-chin~ kalo kau yang beli pasti Cuma sedikit , jadi aku mau beli sendiri~" Ucap Murasakibara, cukup masuk akal buat Aomine, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Terus, ngapain tadi pake jankenpo segala!" Teriak Aomine pada keempat temannya yang sudah berjalan duluan, dia baru sadar kalo kegiatannya bersama Kise tadi ga guna (aomine lemot sih,*digampar).

"Kau berisik Aomine, apa kecerewetan Kise sudah menular padamu, huh? makanya jangan sering-sering bersama Kise." Ucap Midorima.

"Jangan asal bicara midorima!" Kesal Aomine, pada pernyataan aneh Midorima tadi.

"Eeekhh! kok gitu sih-ssu! lagi emangnya cerewet nular apa-ssu?!" Kali ini Kise yang teriak.

"Kise-kun, aku tak mau dekat dengan mu. aku ga mau ketularan cerewet." Ucapan Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya sukses membuat Kise pundung.

"Kalian cepetan dong~ aku sudah lapar nih~" Pikiran Murasakibara memang hanya makanan.

"Kau kan baru makan, dan tadi kau juga ngemil 5 bungkus kripik kan, heh! Murasakibara." Ucap Aomine, sweatdrop, membayangkan kemana semua makanan itu pergi dalam tubuh si jangkung di depannya.

"Aa~ tapi aku masih lapar Minechin~" Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malas, yang lain cuma menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju toko 24 jam.

* * *

"Tapi aku masih tidak terima, kenapa kau ikut, Kise?" Aomine kembali kesal.

"Hidoi-ssu~ masa aku ditinggal sendirian-ssu. Lagi aku ga mau membiarkan Kurokocchi sendirian sama Aominecchi, entar Kurokocchi diapa-apain lagi-ssu." Ucap Kise, sukses bikin Aomine tambah Kesal.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbuat aneh pada Tetsu kan?!" teriak Aomine frustasi, namun temannya malah menatapnya bagaikan makhluk paling mesum di bumi.

"Geez! Aku tidak begitu tau! Setidaknya tidak pada Tetsu, Kalian tau aku hanya tertarik pada cewek berdada be-" Sebelum Aomine menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kuroko sudah memukul perutnya, akibatnya Aomine guling-guling kesakitan.

"Kau memang mesum, Ahomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko datar, tapi ekspresinya terlihat menyeramkan. Aomine langsung diam.

Setelah berjalan 10 menit, mereka pun sampai di sebuah toko 24 jam. Murasakibara langsung menuju bagian cemilan. Midorima ke bagian minuman, ternyata dia emang alesan doang mau nyari lucky item. _'Dasar tsundere!'_ Pikir Aomine.

Sementara Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko ke bagian tempat eskrim. Kuroko memilih rasa vanilla, seperti yang ia katakan saat di rumah Midorima. Aomine rasa Mint sedang kise rasa Lemon. Setelah selesai membeli semua yang mereka inginkan, mereka pun berjalan pulang. Murasakibara membawa dua kantung penuh makanan, membuat temannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

"Oi! Main basket yoo!" ajak Aomine saat ia melihat lapangan basket ditengah perjalanan pulang mereka. Mereka memang sangat mencintai basket rupanya, jadi melihat lapangannya saja sudah gatel pengen main.

"Tapi kita kan ga bawa bola basket, Aominecchi." Ucap Kise, sebenarnya dia juga mau main. Tapi dia ingat di antara mereka ga ada yang bawa bola basket.

"Iya juga ya."

"Dasar bodoh!" Celetuk Midorima, membuat Aomine menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Midorima dan Aomine masih asyik berantem, Kise mencoba melearai. Sementara Murasakibara masih asyik makan belanjaannya. Akashi yang dari tadi diam melihat tingkah teman-temannya mengikuti Kuroko yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Itu." Tunjuk Kuroko pada lima orang pemuda yang sedang menyudutkan seorang anak SD yang menggenggam erat bolanya. Akashi tau apa yang ada dipikiran Kuroko, pasti dia berniat menolong anak itu. Ya Akashi memang sudah paham watak Kuroko yang terlalu baik menurutnya.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kalian jangan mengganggu anak ini lagi." Ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di tengah kerumunan itu.

"Eeeeeeehhh!" Teriak lima pemuda itu, kaget akibat kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau? Janga tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, kau mau aku mati jantungan huh?!" Bentak seorang pemuda dengan tindikan di sebelah kiri kupingnya. Kuroko hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Heh, menarik. Kau ingin bersikap sebagai pahlawan, eh?" Ucap temannya yang berambut pirang, menarik bahu pemuda yang bertindik tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kalian tak menggagu dia lagi." Jawab Kuroko, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Si pemuda pirang kesal dengan jawaban Kuroko dan juga wajah datarnya, dia pun marah dan langsung mengangakat tangannya bersiap meninju Kuroko. Tapi usahanya gagal tangannya tak bisa bergerak, ternyata seseorang memegang tanganya. Seorang pemuda tinggi besar memandang ke arahnya.

"Tidak boleh ada yang memukul Kuro-chin." Ucap pemuda itu, yang ternyata adalah Murasakibara.

"Huaaa…!" Terika si pemuda pirang, melihat betapa tingginya Murasakibara, dia pikir dia melihat raksasa.

"Heh! Kalo kalian bisa melawan kami, kami akan membiarkan kalian mengganggu anak itu. Bagaimana?" Ucap Aomine sambil men-_dribble_ bola basket yang ia pinjam dari anak tadi.

"Baikalah kalo begitu!" Ucap pemuda yang berambut coklat sambil menyeringai, Kuroko merasa dialah bosnya.

* * *

Akashi hanya terbang dengan E dan SE melihat kelima temannya bermain. Tak disangka ternyata kelima pemuda tadi cukup kuat, bahkan kelima temanya terlihat sedikit kesulitan. Akashi pun tidak tahan, dia pun mendekati Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, bilang pada Daiki untuk berada di sebelah sana," Tunjuk Akashi ke tengah lapangan. " bilang juga pada Ryouta untuk menghalangi si pirang."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak meminjam tubuh ku saja?" tanyanya Kuroko, dia merasa perintah Akashi terlalu sulit. Dan dia juga ingat bahwa Akashi bisa merasuki tubuhnya seperti saat latihan sore tadi di _gym_. Tapi hanya tubuh Kuroko yang bisa ia rasuki, karna Kuroko bisa melihatnya. Jadi Kuroko bertanya kenapa Akashi tidak merasukinya saja, bukankah itu lebih mudah dibanding menyuruhnya memberitahu pemain lain.

"Tidak, kau pasti masih ingin bermain. Jadi lakukan saja sesuai perintah ku. kau pasti bisa, melakukan _passing_ _Missdirection_-mu sekaligus memberitahu mereka. Aku percaya itu." Jawab Akashi, Kuroko pun menggaguk.

Dia pun menuruti setiap perintah Akashi, ya jika Akashi percaya padanya pasti dia bisa. Karna Akashi selalu benar dan Kuroko selalu percaya padanya. Akashi selalu bisa membuat yang tadinya mustahil menjadi mungkin, seperti yang dilakukannya padanya. Saat dia hampir menyerah di hari dimana semua orang merasa mustahil bagi dirinya untuk bermain basket. Dimana hanya Aomine yang percaya padanya namun masih belum bisa membangkitkan sepenuhnya semangatnya. Namun Akashi seolah menjadi malaikat (coretibliscoret) penolongnya, memunculkan bakatnya yang terpendam dan menjadikannya seperti sekarang. Itulah kenapa Kuroko selalu percaya pada Akashi.

Akashi terus memberi perintah pada Kuroko untuk memberitahu temannya dan menyuruhnya untuk berada di mana saat akan mem-_passing_ bola. Sampai akhirnya kelima pemuda yang tadi menantang kelelahan juga bengong dengan apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya tadi di awal mereka masih bisa mengimbangi, tapi sekarang mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seakan ada seseorang yang tau setiap gerakan yang akan mereka lakukan. Karena tidak kuat lagi akhirnya mereka lari dan kabur sambil berteriak mereka tidak akan lupa akan hal ini.

"Memang sebaiknya mereka tidak lupa!" ucap Aomine. Dia pun beristirahat kelelahan begitu juga ketiga temannya yang lain. Sedang Kuroko menemui anak SD yang tadi di-_bully._

"Ini bola basket mu." Kuroko memberikan bola basket yang tadi dipinjam sambil tersenyum.

"Umm.. te,terima kasih kak." Ucap anak itu malu-malu.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Umm.. aku, aku ingin bisa bermain basket seperti kalian. Aku janji!" Ucap anak itu semangat, membuat anggota Kisedai sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa!" Ucap Aomine.

"Semangat-ssu!" Teriak Kise sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sebaiknya kau ikuti ramalan Oha Asa, supaya kau beruntung dan berhasil mencapai keinginnamu." Ucapan Midorima membuat yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Mau permen?" Murasakibara ga nyambung.

Setelah itu anak tadi pun pulang dan meninggalkan Kisedai yang masih duduk di lapangan itu. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut warna warni mereka. Akashi juga hanya diam bersama dua makhluk-nya yang lagi-lagi Author lupakan.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko. Tadi itu… kau seperti Akashi." Ucap Midorima memecahkan keheningan sesaat tadi.

"Huh?" Kuroko bingung.

"Maksud Midorimacchi, kau seperti memilik _Emperor_-nya si Akashicchi, Kurokocchi." Jelas Kise. Kuroko hanya melirik Akashi yang diam saja, tapi kemudian dia melihat teman-temannya yang penasaran. Kuroko hanya tersenyum

"Mungkin, memang begitu." Ucapnya.

"EEEEHH?" Teriak yang lain tidak percaya, dan bingung dengan jawaban ambigu Kuroko.

"Bercanda." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Mereka pun _sweatdorp_.

"Tidak lucu tau, Tetsu!" Ucap Aomine. Kuroko cuma diam, aslinya memang Akashi menggunakan _Emperor_-nya kan.

"Sudahlah ini sudah jam 10, sebaiknya kita kembali." Ucap Midorima, mengajak teman-temannya pulang.

Mereka pun beranjak dari lapangan menuju rumah Midorima. Sepanjang perjalanan seperti biasa Aomine bertengkar dengan Kise, entah karena apa. Midorima hanya mendengus kesal dengan dua makhluk didepannya, sedang Murasakibara melanjutkan makan yang tertunda akibat pertandingan tadi.

Kuroko yang berjalan dibelakang keempat temannya melihat Akashi yang terbang di atasnya. SE berada di sampingnya, namun E lebih senang memperhatikan Aomine dan Kise.

"Akashi-kun terimakasih," Ucapnya, Akashi melihat ke arahnya bingung. "Terima kasih sudah percaya pada ku." Lanjut Kuroko, Akashi menatap ke depan lagi. Tapi Kuroko bisa melihat Akashi tersenyum dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga.

* * *

Namun di tempat lain seseorang sedang duduk di bangkunya yang membelakangi meja kerjanya. Dia menyeringai.

"Nikmatilah mimpi indah mu Seijuuro, karna mimpi buruk mu sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Ucapnya sambil melempar biji shogi yang bertuliskan "raja" yang kemudian ditangkapnya lagi.

"!" E dan SE menatap langit dengan wajah ketakutan. Akashi yang menyadari itu terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi, pertunjukan berakhir." Ucap E dan SE, mereka terlihat marah.

Pupil Akashi melebar, mungkinkah yang dimaksud dua makhluk ini "Dia" yang diceritakan diawal akan muncul dan mengembalikannya ke tubuhnya? Atau ada hal lain? Akashi ingin menyakannya tapi kedua makhluk di depannya bilang untuk tetap menunggu.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Hoaaaa… panjang. Klimaks nya udah mulai terlihat, tapi masih harus nunggu ya… (digebukin)**

**Oh, ya.. maaf ya atas kesalahan pemanggilan nama Kuroko di chapter sebelumnya juga EYD nya.. **

**Hiksu w emang Aho!.. QwQ**

**Tapi…**

**Pliss.. review~ Fav~ and Follow~ X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship/Fantasy**

**Rated: T (biar aman)**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya)**

**©13****th**** Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who is "He"?**

Setelah sampai di rumah Midorima, para anggota Kisedai minus Akashi langsung mandi karna berkeringat sehabis bertanding. Setelah semua mandi mereka pun bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi lagi-lagi Kise dan Aomine berantem siapa yang akan tidur disamping Kuroko, Midorima yang kesal memarahi mereka. Setelah capek bertengkar, mereka baru sadar ternyata Kuroko sudah tidur di samping Murasakibara di dua futon yang telah disiapkan Midorima. Akhirnya Kise dan Aomine tidur bersampingan ya, tentu saja dengan futon yang berbeda pula. Mereka tidur berhadapan dua-dua dilantai, sedangkan Midorima tidur diranjangnya sendiri tentunya.

Malam semakin larut, semua anggota kisedai lagi-lagi minus Akashi sudah menjelajah ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Akashi yang melihat mereka terlelap sedikit tersenyum, ternyata anggotanya yang absurd bisa juga tenang dan tertidur manis seperti itu.

"Hey, kalian." Panggil Akashi pada dua makhluk di sampingnya, saat dia mulai bosan melihat teman-temannya yang tertidur pulas. Kedua makhluk itu pun menoleh, bingung.

"Siapa "Dia" itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kami tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ucap SE.

"Ini perintah, kalian budak ku sekarang. Dan perintah ku adalah mutlak." Ucap Akashi, gunting sudah siap di tangannya.

"Ck! Mau kau ancam pun, kami tetap tak bisa mengatakannya." Ucap E.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena "Dia" memerintahkan kami untuk tidak memberitahu mu." jawab E.

"Kalian sepertinya takut sekali pada "Dia"." Ucap Akashi, dia masih mengintimidasi dua makhluk itu.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau kenapa kami begitu menurut padanya." Ucap SE. Akashi masih belum puas, tapi dia berhenti saat melihat Kuroko bangun dan menatapnya.

"Tetsuya? Apa aku membangunkan mu?" Tanya Akashi, merasa mungkin dirinya terlalu ribut sehingga Kuroko bangun.

"Tidak kok. Aku baru saja bangun, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya haus." Jawab Kuroko, dia pun bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk pergi ke dapur. Akashi pun mengikutinya.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya kenapa bisa jiwa mu terpisah dari tubuh mu?" Tanya Kuroko setelah dia selesai minum. Selama ini dia memang bertanya-tanya namun masih belum berani.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mereka bilang itu karna "Dia". Tapi aku sendiri masih belum tau siapa yang mereka maksud "Dia" itu." Jawab Akashi, jujur. Kuroko yang masih bingung menatap dua makhluk di samping Akashi. Merasa tatapan Kuroko penuh pertanyaan, mereka pun mulai bicara.

"Baiklah, kami akan cerita sedikit. Hanya pada saat setelah kami dipanggil, karna sebelumnya juga kami tak tau apa yang terjadi." Ucap SE.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kami tidak tau pasti bagaimana dia memanggil kami. Yang jelas saat itu kami terpanggil, dan sudah melihat Akashi terbaring di rumah sakit. Kami pun mencari siapa pemanggil kami, saat itulah kami bertemu "Dia"." Jelas E.

"Kami bertanya, apa yang "Dia" mau? Kenapa "Dia" memanggil kami? "Dia" bilang dia ingin kami menemani mu, Akashi. Ya, menemanimu menikmati pertunjukan ini." SE menambahkan.

"Jadi, semua ini hanya permainan "Dia"?" Akashi sedikit kesal, mengatahui kemungkinan dia sedang dipermainkan.

"Mungkin. Maaf, tapi hanya ini informasi untuk saat ini." Ucap E.

"Tch! Baiklah." Sebenarnya Akashi masih ingin tahu banyak, tapi sepertinya dua makhluk ini tak bisa diharapkan.

Kuroko dan Akashi pun kembali ke kamar Midorima. Saat Kuroko kembali tidur, dia tetap memikirkan apa yang dikatakan dua makhluk itu. Dia juga penasaran, siapa "Dia" itu? Namun karena dia sudah kelelahan, dia pun tertidur. Sementara Akashi mulai menebak-nebak tentang siapa "Dia", pikirannya mulai merujuk pada hal yang sama sekali ia hindari. Dia pun menggelengkan kepala menghapus apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin itu dia." Ucapnya, menyangkal pikirannya. E dan SE tau apa yang Akashi pikirkan. Kenyataannya mereka juga diri Akashi, meski Akashi tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan dua makhluk itu.

* * *

Esoknya Kisedai menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan bermain basket. Basket memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari pikiran mereka, tak peduli seharusnya liburan ini mereka pergunakn untuk istirahat. Hari yang cerah menambah semangat mereka bermain basket. Aomine dan Kise bermain one-on-one sedangkan Midorima berlatih Shoot-nya agar lebih sempurna. Kuroko berusaha men-shoot bola basketnya ke ring, walaupun gagal terus. Sedangkan Murasakibara masih asyik dengan cemilan-cemilannya, Akashi sendiri terlihat senang dengan semangat anggota tim nya itu. Walaupun sejujurnya dia juga mau ikutan bermain, tapi dia mengerti akan posisinya sekarang.

Sementara di sebuah Rumah sakit tepatnya di sebuah kamar VVIP, seorang pemuda berambut merah masih terbaring lemah. Dia adalah tubuh dari Akashi Seijuuro. Dokter memvonisnya bahwa dia hany tertidur, walaupun begitu sudah tiga hari dia masih belum menunjukan akan tersadar. Tentulah keluarganya, walau hanya ibunya sih, tidak terima dengan diagnosa yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Walaupun begitu memang begitulah kenyataannya, Seijuuro Akashi memang sedang tertidur. Percaya atau tidak.

* * *

"Bagaimana ya, keadaan Akashicchi." Ucap Kise, saat mereka istirahat. Kuroko melirik Akashi yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kise. Walau wajahnya tetap biasa saja, dingin.

"Oh iya, aku lupa padanya." Aomine minta digunting. "Dia sudah tiga hari ya, tidak bangun. Sedikit sepi juga tidak ada yang memaksa berlatih." Lanjutnya, gunting Akashi kembali tersembunyi.

"Dokter masih mengatakan ia hanya tertidur, walau tidak logis tapi itulah kenyataanya, nodayo." Jelas Midorima.

"Aka-chin, kapan ya bangun?" Murasakibara terlihat sedih dibalik ekspresi malasnya, ku rasa dia rindu juga dengan sang kapten. Meski selalu menyita camilannya, Akashi tetap sering mentraktirnya cemilan bila ia latihan dengan baik.

Anggota kisedai terdiam, mau bagaimana pun seseram dan sekejam apapun Akashi. Akashi tetaplah kapten mereka sekaligus teman mereka. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka kehilangan sang Kapten Merah. Akashi yang melihat anggotanya tiba-tiba mellow, sedikit tertegun juga. Dia kira teman-temannya tidak suka padanya, mengingat dia selalu keras dalam melatih mereka. Ya, walaupun Akashi melakukan itu semua demi mereka juga, tapi tetap saja tak disangka teman-temannya merasa kehilangannya.

Sebuah senyuman terplester di wajah Akashi, Akashi tidak tau kenapa. Mungkin itu yang di sebut bahagia, pikirnya. Tak disangka, dirinya bisa merasakan hal itu karna melihat teman-temannya yang merindukannya. Dia sendiri merasa lucu, tapi dia pikir hal ini memang wajar. Kuroko yang melihat Akashi tersenyum ikut tersenyum, dia juga tak menyangka bisa melihat Akashi tersenyum bahagia. Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Kuroko terlihat bingung, tapi Akashi hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Teman-teman," Panggil Kuroko, meminta perhatian temannya yang masih bergalau-ria. "Akashi-kun baik-baik saja kok. Seperti yang dokter katakan dia hanya tertidur, dan dia akan bangun kembali secepatnya. Jadi jangan khawatir." Ucap Kuroko, temannya terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Kuroko?" Tanya Midorima, merasa aneh dengan ucapan Kuroko yang sangat yakin.

"Mungkin karena Akashi-kun yang bilang begitu." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"EEEEEEHH?!" Teriak keempat temannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Tetsu tidak lucu tau!" Aomine merasa Kuroko bercanda lagi seperti semalam.

"Aku tidak bercanda, mungkin jiwa Akashi-kun memang tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dan sekarang sedang terbang memperhatikan kita." Ucap Kuroko, dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Umm.. Kurokocchi, ku rasa hari ini terlalu panas-ssu. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja yuk, ke rumah Midorimacchi." Ajak Kise, merasa Kuroko berkhayal karena kepanasan.

Kuroko cemberut, dan melirik Akashi. Akashi sendiri hanya menyeringai senang, membuat si bayangan keenam Kisedai kesal. Akhirnya Kisedai kembali ke rumah Midorima, karna takut Kuroko kelelahan akibat kepanasan. Akashi yang melihatnya makin terlihat senang, ternyata semuanya sesuai yang ia bayangkan. Ya, tadi Akashi berbisik pada Kuroko untuk coba memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa jiwanya tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dan dia sekarang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Jadi bilang pada mereka jangan khawatir. Namun Akashi sudah memprediksi reaksi mereka akan seperti apa, mereka pasti akan berpikir Kuroko berkhayal karena kelelahan.

Akashi sebenarnya sedikit kesal pada Kuroko yang melihat dia tersenyum karena melihat temannya yang rindu padanya. Dia memang tidak suka di lihat oleh orang lain saat sedang sedikit berekspersi bebas. Jadi dia membuat Kuroko begitu, Akashi memang Evil kenyataannya. Namun sebenarnya dia juga ingin menyampaikan pada temannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, jadi tak perlu khawatir segala. Tapi karena dia sudah terlalu faham sifat anggota tim-nya itu, Akashi jadi bisa memprediksi reaksi mereka. Ya, Itulah Akashi walau bukan Tsundere, tapi Akashi memang sulit di baca pikirannya.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Nya~ nya~ nya~… Klimaks nya nunggu dulu ya, tenang gue bakal kasih sopiler kok. Hohoho… **

* * *

_**Chapter 6: King of the King**_

"_Ya. Dialah makhluk aneh itu, Akashi." Ucap SE, matanya tajam menandakan kemarahan. Akashi terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya_

"_Dialah yang memanggil kami, makhluk aneh yang seenaknya saja." Ucap E, ekspresinya sama seperti SE. Sementara "Dia" yang dibicarakan hanya menyeringai senang._

"_Dialah King of the King," ucap SE lagi. Akashi melotot, dia tak menyangka, tidak dia sudah menebaknya hanya saja dia menyangkalnya. _

* * *

**Udah gitu aja ya, sopilernya… bait selanjutnya, SE ama E membuka identitas "Dia"…**

**Penasaran? Penasaran? Hahahaha… tunggu aja chapter depan (digebukin) XP**

**Thanks, atas Review, fav and follow~ w seneng banget… itulah yang menjadi semangat w untuk melanjutkan fanfic aneh ini… XD**

**At last review, follow, fav plisss.. X3**


	6. Chapter 6: King of The King

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship/Fantasy**

**Rated: T (biar aman)**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya)**

**©13****th**** Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 6: King of The King**

Hari ini seperti biasa Kuroko berlatih bersama anggota Kisedai di gym indoor Teiko. Meski tanpa Akashi, mereka tetap semangat latihan. Entah karena takut melihat Kuroko yang mungkin akan kersukan Akashi lagi atau karna mereka merasa, mereka harus latihan lebih keras agar saat Akashi bangun setidaknya sang kapten tidak akan marah. Tapi yang jelas Akashi yang melihatnya cukup senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, walau kemungkinan sebentar lagi ia akan merindukan semua ini.

Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Teiko, dua orang pengawal berpakaian rapi dengan jas hitam mengawal orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu. Bisikan dari murid-murid yang baru pulang bertanya-tanya tentang kedatangan orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka pikirkan akan datang. Namun orang itu hanya berjalan terus, tanpa memperdulikannya. Dia berjalan menuju gym indoor Teiko, tempat dimana para pemain basket regular sedang berlatih.

* * *

"!" lagi-lagi E dan SE melihat kearah pintu.

Sudah dari semalam kedua makhluk itu tak tenang. Akashi sudah meanyakan ada apa, tapi jawaban yang ia dapat hanya diam dan mengelak. Namun sepertinya Akashi akan mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang, karena di depan pintu itu telah berdiri "Dia". Akashi membelalakan matanya.

"Ya. Dialah makhluk aneh itu, Akashi." Ucap SE, matanya tajam menandakan kemarahan. Akashi terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat di depannya

"Dialah yang memanggil kami, makhluk aneh yang seenaknya saja." Ucap E, ekspresinya sama seperti SE. Sementara "Dia" yang dibicarakan hanya menyeringai senang.

"Dialah King of the King," ucap SE lagi. Akashi melotot, dia tak menyangka, tidak dia sudah menebaknya hanya saja dia menyangkalnya.

"Emepror Eyes ayahmu!" Ucap SE dan E bersamaan.

"Hem, kerja yang bagus anak-anak." Ucap orang itu sambil menyeringai. "Kalian benar-benar membenci ku, eh? Sampai menyebut ku 'makhluk aneh yang seenaknya saja'?" ucapnya lagi. SE dan E hanya melihatnya tajam.

"Woah, tatapan kalian mengerikan juga. Sayang kalian tak lagi dibutuhkan lagi." Lanjut nya dan langsung menjentikan jarinya. Seketika SE dan E mulai manghilang terurai menjadi partikel kecil, Akashi yang melihat tentu saja terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi. Wajahnya tenang, tapi sesungguhnya ia khawatir.

"Tenanglah, kami hanya kembali kedalam dirimu." Ucap SE.

"Lagi pula tugas kami sudah selesai, dan untuk kau." E menatap tajam Ayah Akashi.

"Kami tidak akan pernah bermain dengan mu lagi." Ucapnya dan menghilang. Namun sebelum SE menghilang dia membisikan sesuatu pad Akashi, Akashi sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian dia menunduk.

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Akashi, setelah dua makhluk tadi menghilang. Ayah Akashi mengeser kakinya, Akashi yang melayang langsung terjatuh dan tunduk di depannya.

"Aku tau kau sudah menebaknya, Seijuuro. Di keluarga Akashi tak ada namanya kekalahan, kemenangan adalah segalanya dan kau juga pasti tau apa sumber kekalahan yang paling utama. Ya, kelemahan. Sebagai ayahmu, tentu saja aku harus mengingatkan mu akan hal ini" Jawab Ayah Akashi menatap rendah Akashi, Akashi menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau bukan Ayah ku!" Bentaknya, menatap tajam orang di depannya itu. "Ayah ku sudah lama mati!"

Emosinya memuncak, dia tau benar siapa orang yang ada di depannya itu. Ya, dia bukanlah ayahnya, meski mungkin secara fisik itu memang tubuh ayahnya. Namun sesungguhnya ayahnya telah lama mati dan untuk orang di depannya, dia adalah Emperor Eyes yang sudah bangkit 100%. Emperor Eyes yang telah mengambil alih jiwa ayahnya.

"Heh, Haha.. Hahahahaha!" Tawa sang Emperor menggema. "Kau sangat menarik Seijuuro! Aku ayahmu. Tidakkah kau lihat, kau sangat mirip dengan ku atau karena mereka kau lupa?" Tanya nya sambil melirik Kisedai yang telah dibuat tertidur oleh sang Emperor, saat ia datang tadi. Kini hanya Akashi dan dialah yang berada di tempat itu.

"Mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan ku!" Teriaknya, menyadari teman-temannya dalam bahaya.

"Benarkah? Tapi yang aku lihat empat hari ini berbeda." Ucap sang Emperor, dingin. Akashi semakin takut, dirinya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari yang teman-temannya lihat setiap hari.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengerti." Ucap Akashi lirih, ia pun menunduk. Sang Emperor menyeringai.

"Baiklah jika kau mengerti. Tapi ingat Sijuuro, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika kau tak menuruti ku bukan? Tidak hanya mereka tapi wanita itu juga akan bernasib sama." Akashi menatap orang di depannya itu dengan mata yang membelalak. Sang Emperor memegang dagunya dan membisikan sesuatu di kuping Akashi.

"Kau tidak bisa lepas dari kami Seijuuro." Ucap sang Emperor dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang kembali tertunduk.

"Ah, ya! Selesaikan urusan mu, setelah itu kau akan kembali ke tubuhmu." Sang Emperor keluar setelah mengatakan hal yang mengehentikan langkahnya di pintu gym kemudian pintu gym pun tertutup.

* * *

Akashi mulai berdiri dan melayang lagi, wajahnya masih tertunduk. Namun kemudian dia menatap ke pintu ruangan ganti para pemain.

"Tetsuya, keluarlah." Perintah Akashi, dia tau Kuroko sejak tadi ada di ruangan itu.

Kuroko tak tertidur, sang Emperor tak menyadari hawa keberadaannya. Namun Akashi tau sesaat tadi Sang Emperor menyadari keberadaan Kuroko sebelum ia pergi. Kuroko masih terduduk ketakutan, dia mendengar semuanya. Dia juga melihat segalanya. Kuroko berusaha menenangkan dirinya saat ia keluar dari ruang ganti, namun Akashi masih bisa melihat tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Tenanglah." Ucap Akashi setelah menghampiri Kuroko dan mengelus pipinya, Kuroko pun teridur. "Ini akan berakhir, aku berjanji. Jadi tidurlah." Ucapnya lagi, menatap Kuroko yang tertidur. Setelah itu dia mendekati tubuh Midorima.

"Tidurlah, Shintaro." Perintah Akashi di depannya.

Midorima kaget ternyata Akashi menyadari dia tidak tidur, namun itu tak lama saat ia menatap Akashi dia pun tertidur. Ternyata Midorima memang tidak tertidur sedari tadi. Akashi menyadari hal itu dari awal, begitu juga sang Emperor. Mungkin karena lucky item nya hari ini adalah sebuah jimat pelindung sehingga dia bisa menangkal apa yang dilakukan sang Emperor.

Setelah melihat semuanya telah tertidur, Akashi mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya yang transparan kini terurai menjadi partikel kecil yang bersinar. Akashi hanya melihat proses situ sambil menatap wajah teman-temannya. Senyuman getir terukir diwajahnya, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Namun ia tau pasti ini bukan dan dia juga tau setelah ini yang ia dapatkan adalah mimpi buruk yang akan di mulai.

"Maaf aku tak bisa melindungi kalian," Ucapnya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang. "Namun aku berjanji, akan mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini secepatnya." Dan Akashi pun menghilang.

* * *

Iris heterokhomia itu mulai terbuka. Putih, itulah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Sadar akan dirinya yang sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit dia pun bangkit. Turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu, kemudian menutup pintu itu saat ia sudah berada di luar ruangan itu. Menyusuri lorong menuju gerbang rumah sakit dan kemudian memasuki mobil hitam yang telah menunggunya untuk pulang. Akashi Seijuuro telah bangun, namun semuanya baru akan dimulai.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Please! Give an advise! DX**

**Gue stress-ssu! Ceritanya kayanya makin payah ga sih, nanodayo?**

**Kalo makin payah gue apus nih mina-chin. **

**Tolong komen nya *Snip *snip!**

**Ntar gue kasih Aomine dah, ya~**

**#pasang nigou eyes sama kuroko eyes# *o***

**Untuk yang udah comment, like, revies, follow, fav, arigatou gozaimasu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship/Fantasy**

**Rated: T (biar aman)**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya),**

**Dark Akashi muncul, Alur super cepet! DLDR, mind? RnR!**

**©13****th**** Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Decision (Keputusan)**

Semenjak Akashi bangun, perubahan dalam diri Akashi mulai terlihat. Dia menjadi lebih dingin dan tertutup. Latihan yang memang sangatlah melelahkan, dua kali lebih melelahkan dibanding sebelumnya. Kuroko orang yang pertama menyadari perubahan ini. Namun sayangnya, sejak hari dimana Akashi bangun mereka sama sekali tak mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Hari itu, yang mereka ingat hanyalah mereka pingsan karena kelelahan latihan. Meski tak masuk akal, kenyataan nya mereka tiba-tiba tertidur di _gym_ dan bangun tanpa mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Bulan-bulan berlalu, saat ini Kisedai telah menginjak bangku kelas 3 SMP. Perubahan Akashi pun semakin parah. Latihan yang ia berikan semakin lama semakin keras saja. Namun berkat hal itu, kemenangan Teiko didapatkan dengan mudah. Tidak hanya menang tapi Tim Basket SMP Teiko menjadi tak terkalahkan. Kiseki no Sedai pun menjadi sebutan bagi 6 murid dengan bakat yang tak tertandingi.

Kuroko mulai merasa ditinggalkan, sang cahaya Aomine terlihat mulai tak membutuhkannya. Bakat Aomine semakin hari semakin berkembang dan karena itu juga Aomine merasa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Begitu juga kelima temannya yang lain, Kuroko semakin merasa tanpanya pun mereka bisa menang. Dia sudah tak dibutuhnkan lagi.

* * *

Akashi masih bermain shogi seperti biasa sepulang sekolah, hari ini pelatih bilang latihan ditiadakan. Jadi dia menghabiskan waktunya bermain shogi di kelas yang telah kosong. Siapa lawannya? Tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, jadi dia tak perlu masuk klub shogi. Permainannya terhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang berada di pintu kelas.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanyanya, tak perlu melihat siapa orang itu, Akashi dengan mudah sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini." Ucapnya, berjalan mendekati Akashi dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop surat.

Akashi mengambilnya dan membacanya. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Kuroko, tatapan intimidasi terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Boleh aku tau alasannya?" Ucapnya.

"Aku ingin fokus pada pelajaran, Akashi-kun. Aku tak sepintar kau dan Midorima-kun. Dalam basket pun aku tak seperti Aomine-kun, Kise-kun dan Murasakibara-kun. Aku sering dilupakan saat wawancara pemain, bahkan kurasa sedikit yang tau mengenai kebaradaan ku. Jadi sebaiknya aku belajar lebih giat." Jelas Kuroko, Akashi mengagguk.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusanmu. Aku terima surat permohonan keluar dari klub ini." Ucap Akashi, Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

Dia tak menyangka akan semudah ini, tidak! Bukankah ini bagus? Seharusnya ia senangkan? Ia tak perlu susah-susah untuk keluar, mengingat Akashi bukan orang yang mudah diajak bicara. Tapi tidak, Kuroko tak bisa berbohong, ia ingin Akashi menahannya. Tapi ia tahu, Akashi tak akan melakukan hal itu, karena dia sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi. Tim tanpanya pun pasti akan menang, mengingat bakat teman-temanya yang tak tertandingi itu. Lagipula sekolah ini hanya ingin kemenangan, bukannya kerjasama tim. Ah! Ya Kuroko baru menyadarinya, dia pun tersenyum getir. Dengan wajah tertunduk dia meninggalkan Akashi yang masih meneruskan permainan shoginya.

"Tetsuya, tunjuki jalan untuk yang lain. Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkan mu, karena aku percaya padamu." Ucap Akashi, memindahkan biji Shogi berkanji _kakugyō. _"mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir, bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

* * *

Setahun berlalu, saat ini Kuroko berdiri di depan sebuah SMA pilihannya. Dengan tujuan yang ia sudah pikirkan selama setahun ini, dia pun melangkah pasti menuju pendaftaran tim basket yang akan memulai semuanya. Seirin, dia akan membuat tim ini menjadi nomer satu di Jepang sekaligus mengembalikan teman-temannya. Bersama dengan cahaya barunya, Kagami Taiga, ia akan menyadarkan teman-temannya dan mengembalikan rasa cinta dalam basket seperti dulu.

Iya menyadarinya, semua pasti tak semudah membalik telapak tangan namun ia yakin ia bisa. Ia yakin ia bisa mengembalikan teman-temannya. Walau harus banyak yang ia korbankan, airmata dan kerja keras. Sampai akhirnya mimpinya tercapai. Dan disinilah ia, di final Winter Cup, se-Jepang. Ia akan berhadapan dengan mantan kaptennya, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, Tetsuya. Aku lah satu-satunya yang akan membuka semua talenta mu." Ucap Akashi, seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. Kuroko hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu Akashi-kun. Aku akan membuat mu tau, bahwa tak selamanya kau benar." Ucap Kuroko.

"Heh, coba saja." Akashi pun kembali ke tim nya.

'_Aku pasti menang dan merubah mu, Akashi-kun'_ Ucap Kuroko dalam hati sambil melihat punggung sang kapten berjalan menuju timnya.

"Aku minta perhatian kalian," Ucap Akashi, membuat rekan se-timnya yang di sebut _Uncrowend King_ itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, seandainya kita kalah. Dan untuk menebus itu semua aku akan keluar dari tim basket ini."

Pernyataan Akashi tadi mungkin efeknya tak semengejutkan saat ia mengatakannya ditengah pertandingan melawan Shutooku. Namun tetap saja mereka merasa aneh, apakah sekuat itu Seirin? Selama pertandingan yang mereka amati, Seirin biasa saja. Ya, memang mereka bisa mencapai final. Namun itu pun dengan susah payah, jarak kemenangan mereka selalu tipis. Akashi menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan teman setimnya itu, dengan santai ia berkata.

"Kau tak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti, point setipis apapun yang namanya kalah, tetaplah kalah. Aku tak suka kekalahan, selama ini aku selalu menang dan karena itu pula aku selalu benar. Jadi sebaiknya jangan remehkan siapa pun lawan kalian." Mendengar hal itu mereka sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Tenanglah Sei-chan, kami tidak meremehkan mereka. Dan kami pasti akan menang." Ucap Leo. Akashi hanya diam.

* * *

Pertandingan pun dimulai, entah karena ucapan Akashi tadi memberi semangat pada mereka atau memang karena Rakuzan memang tim yang kuat, di 10 menit pertama Rakuzan telah mengantongi 15 point. Itu tentu mengejutkan Seirin, mereka benar-benar kewalahan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama Seirin pun mengejar di menit berikutnya. Sehingga point mereka menjadi lebih tipis, namun ada yang aneh dalam pertandingan di kuarter pertama. Akashi langsung berhadapan dengan Kuroko, tak seperti saat melawan Midorima. Saat ini baru kuarter pertama tapi kenapa Akashi sudah memutuskan berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Disinilah anggota Kisedai menyadarinya. Akashi tidak melawan, tapi justru memaksa Kuroko untuk belajar. Dia mengajari Kuroko ditengah pertandingan.

"Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia sudah gila" Ucap Aomine dari bangku penonton saat menyaksikan Rakuzan VS Seirin, atau mantan cahayanya Vs Mantan Kaptennya. Momoi yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam, khawatir.

"Ck! Akashi, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Midorima, melihat apa yang dilakukan Akashi di lapangan itu. Takao yang berdiri disampingnya pun terlihat serius menonton, dia juga bertanya-tanya kenap Akashi melakukan hal itu?

"Akashicchi, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakannya?" gumam Kise, terlihat khawatir pada Kuroko sekaligus bingung. Rekan setimnya pun tak kalah heran.

"Akachin sedang merencanakan sesuatu, meski aku tak tau apa." Ucap Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snacknya. Himuro yang duduk disampingnya pun menebak-nebak apa yang Akashi rencanakan.

Sementara Kuroko yang memang menyadari sejak awal, sedikit merasa kesal. Dia berpikir Akashi meremehkannya dan dia tidak menerimanya. Mau bagaimana pun mengajarinya di tengah pertandingan adalah hal gila. Walaupun ia tau Akashi sangatlah ekstrim dan memperhitungkan semuanya, tapi tetap saja Kuroko benar-benar merasa dirinya direndahkan.

"Kau benar-benar percaya diri, huh? Apa yang kau rencanakan, Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Kepercayaan diriku sangat tinggi, Tetsuya. Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku yang akan membuka semua talenta mu." Jawab Akashi, dia pun berusaha mengambil bola di tangan Kuroko. Memaksa Kuroko melempar bola itu ke ring, dan masuk. Kuroko sedikit tidak percaya, setau nya _Phantom Shoot_ nya hanya bisa dilakukan 3 sampai 4 kali. Tapi ini sudah keenam kali. Akashi tersenyum, Quarter pertama selesai.

Kaurter kedua masih sama Akashi masih bermain-main, pelatihnya sedikit kesal begitu juga dengan timnya. Namun Akashi haya menatap tajam mereka, sehingga mereka hanya menuruti perintahnya. Perintah Akashi adalah mutlak, ingat itu. Jarak point Seirin dan Rakuzan mulai menipis, namun Akashi tak membiarkannya begitu saja tentunya. Dia sudah memperhitugkan segalanya, sekalipun dia mengajari Kuroko dia tetap tak membiarkan Seirin mendahului point Rakuzan. Kagami yang melihat itu semua tentu saja kesal, tidak hanya dia rekan setimnya pun sama-sama kesal, dan yang paling kesal tentu saja Kuroko.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan eh? Tetsuya." Tanya Akashi, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa senang melihat lawannya kesal.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Akashi!" Kagami, benar-beanr kesal. Dia berusaha mengambil bola dari Akashi, tapi tentu saja Akashi tak membiarkannya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku." Dia pun melakukan _ankle break_ dan membuat Kagami jatuh, sudah lima kali kagami dibuat begitu. "Ketahuilah tempat mu." Ucap Akashi dan melewati Kagami.

Pertandingan masih berlangsung, di kuarter keempat, Akashi mulai serius. Point yang tadinya menipis mulai melebar lagi, tapi itu tak mematahkan semangat Seirin. Peluh dan kelelahan tak mereka rasakan lagi, yang mereka inginkan dan harus adalah menang. Kuroko yang telah istirahat di kuarter ketiga mulai bermain lagi , namun Akashi tidak melakukan apa yang ia lakukan di kuarter pertama dan kedua.

* * *

"Ah, kenapa mereka tak menyerah saja? Hemm.. tapi aku suka, melihat usaha mereka dan kemudian menghancurkan semuanya. Betul begitu Seijuuro?"

**DEG!**

* * *

Akashi, berhenti bergerak. Sekelilingnya berubah menjadi hitam. Ah, dia kembali menganggunya, pikirnya. Sekarang dia sedang berada dalam dirinya, Akashi pun berputar dan melihat dirinya yang satu lagi berdiri tersenyum ke arahnya. Tidak itu bukan dia, itu adalah Emperor Eyes miliknya. Akashi hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"lagi-lagi kau menatap ku seperti itu. Tidak kah kau tau aku melakukan ini semua untukmu?" Tanyanya, Akashi hanya diam. Dia masih menatap tajam. "Jawab aku Seijuuro!" Kini orang itu terlihat kesal, dia memegang dagu Akashi dan menusukan kukunya ke pipinya.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya." Ucap Akashi. Dirinya yang lain langsung menatap tajam kearahnya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya," Akashi kaget, namun sebelum dia sempat melawan orang yang mirip dirinya itu mendorongnya jatuh menuju bayangan yang menarik tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Akashi, namun orang itu tak menghiraukannya. Justru ia tersenuym menatapnya.

"Tidurlah, Seijuurou." Ucap orang itu, Akashi mulai merasa lelah tatapan tajamnya mulai melemah, matanya mulai tertutup.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan!" Ucapan seseorang membangunkannya.

"Kalian!" Akashi melihat di depannya ada dua makhluk yang ia kenali. Mereka SE dan E.

E mengeluarkan scythe dan menebas bayangan yang menarik tubuh Akashi. Akashi terbebas. Namun ia masih heran melihat dua makhluk di depannya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan? Kami akan melindungi mu, Akashi." Ucap SE, Akashi pun ingat bisikan SE dulu sebelum ia menghilang karena ayahnya.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan jiwamu diambil alih oleh makhluk aneh seperti dia." Ucap E menatap tajam ke arah orang yang mirip Akashi, didepannya.

"Makhluk aneh?" Ucap orang yang mirip Akashi atau sebut saja Emperor, dia tertawa dengan sebutan yang E berikan. "Kalian pikir aku akan melepaskan dia, huh?"

"Kami tau kami tak bisa. Tapi setidaknya kami tidak akan membiarkan mu mengambil alih jiwanya, seperti yang terjadi pada ayahnya." Ucap SE. Emperor menaikan satu alisnya.

"Akashi kembalilah!" Teriak E, Akashi yang diam tiba-tiba tertarik ke sebuah cahaya. Emepror yang melihatnya berusaha meraih Akashi, namun dihalangi oleh SE dan E.

"Aku akan kembali Akashi! Kau ku biarkan kali ini, tapi kau tau aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu!" Teriak Emperor sebelum akhirnya Akashi tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

* * *

Saat sadar Akashi telah kembali ke pertandingan dan tepat pada saat ia tadi akan menghalangi pas _ignite_ dari Kuroko. Namun saat ini ia tak siap dan bola pun mengenai kepalanya.

Bruk!

Tubuh Akashi terjatuh, dia pingsan. Saat ia sadar pertandingan telah usai, dan Rakuza kalah. Akashi tentu saja syok, dia tak pernah kalah. Namun ia tak memperlihatkan ekspresinya, dia hanya berdiri. Menatap tim-nya yang lesu, karena kekalahan. Dia menghela nafas siap memberikan pernyataan terakhirnya.

"Ini semua salahku, dan seperti yang ku bilang di awal sebelum pertandingan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, dan sebagai penebus kesalahan ku Aku akan keluar dari tim ini." Ucap nya, membungkukan diri sebagai rasa bersalah dan kemudian pergi.

Seluruh timnya tentu saja terkejut, mereka lupa dengan pernyataan itu. Tidak hanya itu penonton yang tadinya akan keluar pun berhenti, suara kemenangan dari tim Seirin dan pendukungnya terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Leo yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannnya.

"Akashi! kau tak-" Kata-katanya terpotong saat Akashi menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ini keputusan ku dan ini juga janji ku. Aku tak pernah melanggar apa yang aku ucapkan." Ucapnya, membuat Leo terdiam dan menatap tak percaya. "Jangan ikuti aku, ini perintah." Dengan ucapan terakhirnya dia pun berjalan pergi keruang ganti.

Anggota Kiseda, tim Seirin dan Rakuzan, juga penonton dan semua yang ada di gedung pertandingan itu terdiam. Mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa, semuanya tau pasti. Akashi benar-benar serius.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** **Panjang banget ya, kemaren kan ada tuh yang minta panjang jadi w kasih dah. Tapi w tau ini sangat panjang 2000 kata lebih. Mantap. Oh, iya, alurnya super cepet juga, sengaja sih. Ntar lambat lagi abis chapter ini, hohoho…**

**Untuk yang komen, like, review, favorite, follow, arigatou~ sankyu~ love you all!**

**Dan terakhir mind RnR? **

**Pasang nigou eyes# **


	8. Chapter 8: Hate Me!

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship/Fantasy**

**Rated: T (biar aman)**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya),**

**Agak Angst (mungkin), Alur cepet! DLDR, mind? RnR!**

**©13****th**** Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hate Me (Bencilah Aku)**

* * *

Akashi membuka lokernya, mengambil baju gantinya dan memakainya. Lalu memasukan barang yang ada kedalam tas nya.

"Ugh! Ini rasanya dikalahkan? Menyebalkan! Tidak ini sangat menyebalkan!" Kesalnya membanting pintu lokernya dan mendapati seseorang telah berdiri di pintu ruang ganti itu. Ayahnya.

"Kau bilang kalah itu menyebalkan? Tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Ucap Ayahnya, dingin. Akashi menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak pernah berniat untuk kalah!" Serunya dengan nada tinggi. Ayahnya mendekatinya kemudian membuatnya duduk, mencengkram dagunya dan mempertemukan kedua iris mata mereka yang beradu.

"Yang aku lihat di pertandingan tadi _**tidak**_ seperti itu, Seijuuro. Apa yang kau lakukan di kuarter pertama dan kedua? Jawab aku!" Perintah sang Ayah, menekankan kata tidak di awal kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerjakan apa yang menjadi tugas ku. Aku tau bakatnya lebih dari sebelumnya jadi aku membuatnya mengeluarkan semua potensi yang ia miliki. Aku hanya ingin melakukan itu namun tetap menang, kemudian-" Akashi berhenti rambut merahnya menutupi matanya. "Aku akan membuang mereka dan kelemahan ku." Lanjutnya. Ayahnya pun tersenyum, dia senang dengan jawaban Akashi.

"Baiklah. Aku maafkan perbuatan mu kali ini, tapi ingat tak ada lain kali." Ucap Ayahnya tegas dan meninggalkan Akashi yang tertunduk. Akashi bangun dan berdiri, mengambil tas nya kemudian menatap pintu yang terbuka.

"Tetsuya, aku tau kau di sana." Ucap Akashi, ia tau Kuroko sedari tadi dibalik pintu yang terbuka. Walau ayahnya tak menyadarinya karena terhalang pintu.

* * *

Kuroko diam, dia mencoba berdiri tapi gagal. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan, ini kedua kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Ya, ia sudah ingat hari dimana ia berada di ruang ganti dan tak bisa berbuat apapun karena takut. Hari dimana Akashi menghapus ingatannya tentang semua yang ia lalui bersama roh Akashi.

"Kau sudah ingat rupanya." Ucap Akashi yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"A,Akashi-kun." Ucapan Kuroko bergetar, ia masih sangat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah dan jangan menatap iba seperti itu. Ini semua tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, kau tak perlu mengasihani ku." Ucap Akashi. Wajahnya biasa saja, seolah tadi tak terjadi apapun.

"Karena kau sudah ingat semuanya, akan ku beritahukan sesuatu yang menarik. Kau tau Tetsuya, Aku yang membuatmu ditinggalkan." Ucap Akashi, menatap remeh Kuroko yang duduk didepannya, Kuroko menatapnya bingung.

"Aku yang membuat Aomine menjadi tak terkalahkan, Aku yang membuat dia tak lagi menyukai basket. Aku yang membuat cahayamu tak lagi membutuhkan mu, aku juga yang membuat keempat temanmu yang lain meninggalkan mu, aku yang membuat mereka berpikir kemenangan segalanya. Aku yang membuat mereka tak membutuhkan mu, Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi, seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. Iris mata Kuroko melebar sempurna, dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Akashi.

"Terakhir aku yang membuat mu keluar dari tim." Ucap Akashi lagi, tatapannya masih merendahkan.

"Heh! Bukankah itu menyenangkan, Tetsuya? Ah, kau menyangkalnya? Tidak Tetsuya itu semua benar, aku yang menciptakan permainan ini. Itulah sebabnya aku tak melarangmu saat kau mengundurkan diri, aku tau itu akan terjadi. Tentu saja aku tau, karena aku yang membuat semuanya menjadi begitu. Bukankah permainan ini menyenangkan, Tetsuya?" Kuroko masih diam. Wajahnya tertunduk, tangannya mengepal menahan amarah.

"Kau marah? ya, tentu saja kau marah. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Jadi jangan berpikir kau mengalahkan ku maka kau bisa merubah ku, Tetsuya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, karena inilah aku yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak pernah mau dan berniat untuk berubah. Tidak akan pernah. Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah." Ucapan Akashi itu pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, meski kenyataannya itu hanyalah kata-kata kejam tentang permainan yang Akashi buat selama ini. Akashi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau bohong Akashi-kun!" Ucapan Kuroko menghentikan langkah Akashi. Akashi menyeringai.

"Aku tak pernah bohong, Tetsuya. Semua itu benar. kau masih ingat bukan ucapan Shogou setelah ia mengundurkan diri? Di dunia ini tidak hanya ada orang jahat, tapi juga ada orang yang sangat menakutkan. Dan kau tau siapa orang yang menakutkan itu? Ya, aku, Akashi Seijuuro."

Setelah itu Akashi tak berhenti berjalan, dia terus berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko. Tanpa peduli bahwa Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya terhadap ucapan yang ia berikan tadi. Akashi terus berjalan keluar gedung menuju mobil yang menunggunya. Ia akan pulang ke Kyoto tanpa pamit, baginya urusannya telah selesai. Dalam perjalanan ia menundukan diri, mengepalkan tangannya kuat sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Tetsuya, ceritakan semuanya pada yang lain. Beritahu mereka, kemudian bencilah aku. Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan ku lagi, itu lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil menatap keluar jendela mobilnya.

* * *

"Hey, dimana Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami saat sadar Sang bayangan menghilang.

"Ah, iya. Sejak Akashi pergi tadi aku tak melihatnya." Ucap Aida Riko, sang pelatih.

"Aku juga baru sadar sekarang, dia menghilang. Hey Kagami cari dia cepat! sebentar lagi acara penyerahan piala dan wawancara." Perintah kaptennya, Hyuga Junpei.

"Ah, merepotkan! Baiklah." Walau berkata begitu Kagami tetap pergi mencarinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah ada disini kok!" Ucap suara yang tiba-tiba datang. Kagami menghentikan langkahnya, dibelakang Hyuga telah berdiri Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Semua yang melihat pun berteriak kaget, terutama Hyuga.

"Kuroko-kun! Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Riko setelah tenang dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah, aku tadi ke toilet." Jawab Kuroko, bohong.

"Ke toilet lama sekali. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Pelatihnya sedikit khawatir barangkali saja si _phantom_ sakit perut atau apa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa Riko-san." Ucap Kuroko menenangkan.

"Baikalh kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita bersiap acara penyerahan piala dan yang lainnya sudah hampir mulai." Ajak Kiyoshi Teppei, center di tim Seirin.

Setelah semua acara selesai mereka pun pergi ke Maji Burger untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Kuroko mungkin terlihat senang walau wajahnya tetap datar, namun Kagami seperti melihat ia sedikit terpaksa. Dia tau Kuroko tadi berbohong saat mengatakan ia menghilang tadi karena pergi ke Toilet. Selain itu Kagami juga merasa bayangannya itu sedang merahasiakan sesuatu.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko. Apa tadi kau bertemu Akashi?" Tanya Kagami, memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang. Kuroko hanya melihatnya bingung.

"Kau tak perlu bohong aku tau kau tadi bertemu Akashi. Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Jelasnya. Kuroko merasa tidak ada gunanya berbohong, Kagami sudah menebaknya lagi pula.

"Ya kau benar, aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Maaf Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko, Kagami pun mengerti jadi dia tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Kuroko pun sampai di rumahnya setelah berpisah dengan Kagami di tikungan yang berbeda. Sudah hampir tengah malam saat ia sampai, namun karena dia tinggal sendiri jadi tak masalah. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian ia pun tiduran di kasurnya. Pikirannya masih berputar pada kejadian di ruang loker tadi. Pada Akashi dan ayahnya juga semua yang dikatakan Akashi. Ia tak bisa tidur. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan mantan tim nya dulu, Kiseki no Sedai. Ya dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka segalanya besok.

Sementara Akashi sampai di Kyoto larut malam, kepala pembantunya mengatakan bahwa ia harus istirahat dan besok ia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, sehingga ia pun langsung tertidur setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sejak kapan ia bisa tidur selelap ini? Seingatnya ia tak pernah bisa tidur lelap, terutama setelah ia mengetahui segalanya.

* * *

Esoknya Akashi sarapan dan langsung menuju ruang kerja ayahnya, di sana ayahnya telah menunggunya. Ayahnya duduk di sofa, di atas meja didepannya telah terdapat papan Shogi yang siap dimainkan, Akashi pun duduk di depan ayahnya setelah ayahnya mempersilahkannya.

"Sudah lama bukan? kita tidak bermain Shogi, Seijuuro." Tanya ayahnya, senyuman palsu terukir diwajahnya. Akashi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku yakin kau tak mengundang ku kesini untuk bernostalgia dan bermain Shogi." Ucap Akashi. Dia tak pernah memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan ayah, karena memang ia tahu orang di depannya bukan ayahnya.

"Tapi aku _**ingin**_ bermain, Seijuuro." Ucap ayahnya menekankan pada kata ingin, membuat Akashi akhirnya menjalankan bidak Shoginya. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Mulai besok kau akan dikawal dua pengawal, dalam menjalani harimu." Ucap ayahnya yang menjalankan bidaknya, membuat Akashi menatap tak percaya. Tapi dia tak melawan karena dia tau itu tak berguna.

"Kau juga akan diantar jemput. Setelah pulang sekolah, kau akan langsung ke perusahaan. Aku akan menunggumu disana, sudah saatnya kau mengenal perusahan _Akashi Company_. Jadi kurasa ini ide bagus." Lanjutnya, Akashi hanya mendengarkan sambil memainkan gilirannya.

"Lagipula kau tak akan bermain basket lagi, jadi itu tak masalah." Ucapan tadi membuat Akashi terdiam tak bergerak. "Setelah kau menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu besok, kau akan bebas sepulang sekolah, Bukan?" Akashi mengaguk pasrah. Ayahnya tersenyum

"Bagus, kalau begitu!"

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi, mereka hanya bermain Shogi hingga selesai yang dimenangkan oleh ayahnya tentunya. Akashi pun kembali ke kamarnya, hari ini ibunya datang. Jadi dia hanya akan menunggu di kamar sambil membaca buku yang ada. Beberapa saat kemudian ibunya pun datang.

* * *

"Sei-chan!" Teriak ibunya dan langsung memeluk Akashi.

Hari ini entah kenapa Akashi hanya diam dipeluk, biasanya ia pasti akan marah dan memaksa ibunya melepas pelukannya. Juga dia akan komplain dengan sebutan yang ibunya berikan. Namun hari ini mungkin pengecualian. Karena kemarin dia sangat lelah, jadi pelukan ibunya dia rasa cukup untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Ibunya menyadari hal ini, ibunya tahu akan kejadian kemarin. Dia pun memeluk erat anaknya itu.

"Maafkan Aku, Sei." Ucap ibunya lirih, Akashi hanya membenamkan wajahnya di pundak ibunya.

"Aku memang ibu yang tak berguna." Mendengar perkataan ibunya Akashi langsung melepas pelukannya, menatap ibunya lembut dan mengelus pipinya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau ibu yang terbaik untuk ku." Ucap Akashi lembut, hal yang tak akan pernah dilakukannya pada orang lain. Ibunya pun langsung memeluknya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sei." Ucap ibunya, dia benar-benar menyayangi anaknya. Akashi hanya memeluk balik, dia tahu dia membutuhkan ini semua.

"Tidak, akulah yang berterima kasih Bu. Terima kasih untuk terus berada disini." Ucap Akashi, memeluk erat ibunya seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Dia tau penderitaan ibunya lebih parah dari apa yang selama ini dia rasakan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Akashi sayang banget sama emaknya ya… pengen jadi emaknya dah… (halah) oke, lagi-lagi ini panjang. Dan Akashi jadi antagonis, fufufu… masih banyak yang belum dijawab disini. Jadi tunggu aja, sedikit demi sedikit bakal ke jawab kok. Oh iya, alur nya masih cepet ya… hehehe…**

**Sekali lagi, review, fav, follow, like, comment yang udah para reader berikan. Dengan bangga saya ucapkan HONTOU NI ARIGATOU! XD**

**Dan terakhir review pliss~ X)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship/Fantasy**

**Rated: T (biar aman)**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, OC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya),**

**DLDR, mind? RnR!**

**©13****th**** Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reason**.

* * *

Saat ini Kuroko berada di Maji Burger bersama para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang telah datang atas permintaannya, tentu saja Akashi tidak termasuk. Wajah mereka terlihat terkejut saat Kuroko selesai menceritakan perihal ayah Akashi di gym dua tahun lalu, roh Akashi, E dan SE, juga mengenai kejadian di loker kemarin. Namun Kuroko masih belum bercerita mengenai apa yang Akashi katakan sebelum Akashi pergi. Dia takut temannya akan membenci Akashi.

"Apa itu semua benar, Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise, terlihat ragu dengan cerita yang menurutnya sangat tak masuk akal.

"Itu semua benar, aku melihatnya juga. Namun hanya pada saat di gym, entah kenapa aku tak tertidur saat itu, nodayo." Ucap Midorima, membuat yang lain menatapnya.

"Jadi kau juga melihatnya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ya, mungkin karena hari itu lucky item ku jimat pelindung jadi aku tak tertidur saat kejadian itu." Jelas Midoirima. "dan sebenarnya aku sudah mengingatnya sejak selesai pertandingan ku dengan Akashi, saat dia mengatakan hal yang hampir sama saat ia menidurkan ku di gym, nodayo."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak meberitahu kami, Midorimacchi?" Kise terlihat kesal karena Midorima baru mengatakannya sekarang.

"Karena Akashi menyuruhku. Setelah pertandingan selesai dia menemui ku dan mengancamku untuk tidak memberitahu kalian, terutama Kuroko, nodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun tidak ingin di pertandingannya dengan ku saat itu menjadi kacau." Ucap Kuroko, yang lain pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ayah Akachin seperti itu." Ucap Murasakibara yang dari tadi hanya menikmati cemilannya.

"Iya, aku juga tak menyangka. Membayangkan Akashi sampai tunduk padanya, bukankah itu berarti ayahnya dua kali leih menyeramkan dibanding Akashi?" Ucap Aomine, yang lain pun bergidik ngeri membayangkan kekejaman ayah dari si mantan kapten. Hanya kuroko yang tidak, dia sudah tahu karena dia pernah melihatnya dan berhadapan langsung.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beritahukan lagi." Ucap kuroko, membuat yang lain memfokuskan diri padanya.

"Apa itu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Ini tentang apa yang dikatakan Akashi sebelum dia pergi dan mungkin, setelah ini kalian akan membencinya." Ucap Kuroko.

"Eh? Kenapa kami harus membencinya, kurokocchi?" Kise terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Kuroko tadi.

"Aku tahu Akashi memang sedikit kejam. Tapi aku tahu dia melakukan semua itu demi kita, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

* * *

Kuroko pun tersenyum, meski hatinya tidak yakin jika setelah ini teman-temannya masih akan berkata begitu mengenai Akashi. Dia pun mulai mengatakan apa yang disampaikan Akashi padanya. Walaupun mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak melakukan ini, tapi ia yakin cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan tersampaikan pada mereka. Jika ia tidak menyampaikannya maka kemungkinan orang lain yang akan menyampaikannya. Kuroko tidak mau itu semua terjadi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya sendiri.

Setelah ia selesai bercerita, reaksi teman-temannya terlihat sangat terkejut. Mereka tidak percaya Akashi melakukan semua itu pada mereka. Namun kemudian mereka berfikir, jika Akashi yang mengatakan itu semua berarti itu semua pasti benar. mengetahui hal itu tentulah mereka emosi, terutama Aomine.

"Jadi, dia sudah merencanakan ini semua?! Apa dia mengagap kita ini pion dalam permainan shogi-nya! kita ini bukan maianannya yang seenaknya saja dimainkan kemudian dibuangnya!" teriak Aomine. Dia yang paling kesal, karena baginya Akashi tidak hanya membuatnya membenci basket, tapi juga menghancurkan persahabatannya denga Tetsu.

Temannya yang lain juga terlihat menahan amarah, terbukti dari raut wajah mereka yang terlihat kesal. Bahkan murasakibara meremas kantung snack yang berisi kripiknya. Dia sebenarnya tau selama ini Akashi selalu menggunakannya karena bakatnya dalam basket dan dia juga tak peduli. Tapi untuk kemudian membuangnya, apa itu tidak berlebihan?

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu." Ucap Kuroko meminta perhatian teman-temanya.

"Aku tahu kalian marah, kalian pasti kesal. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti apa yang kalian rasakan. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelum aku menceritakan semua ini, kalian pasti akan membencinya. Tapi aku tak yakin jika Akashi melakukan hal ini semua tanpa alasan, aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jelasnya.

"Tetsu, kau pasti tahu sifat Akashi dan semua pemikirannya tentang kemenangan, bukan? Jadi alasan Akashi yang kau yakini itu pasti adalah kemenangan. Itu jawabannya!" Ucap Aomine, kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat ia berpikir tentang hal itu.

"Aa, aku juga berpikir begitu. Saat kejadian Haizaki pun dia mengatakan hal itu bukan. Jika tak berguna maka dia akan membuangnya. Namun aku tak menyangka, dia melakukan hal ini pada kita juga, nodayo." Midorima meski terlihat tenang, namun jelas dia terlihat kesal.

"Tapi…" Kuroko masih ingin merubah pikiran temannya mengenai Akashi.

"Sudahlah, Kurokocch. Jika Akashicchi memang memberitahu kita ini semua, berarti ia memang ingin kita membencinya-ssu." Ucap Kise, kemudian pergi menyusul temannya yang telah keluar dari restoran fastfood itu.

Kuroko hanya menunduk, jika memang Akashi berpikir memberitahu ini semua sama saja membuat temannya membencinya, kenapa ia melakukannya? Pikir Kuroko, dia ingin mengatakan ini tapi tertahan. Kuroko masih di Maji Burger, cukup lama ia terduduk sendiri di tempat itu. Dia sedikitnya menyesali keputusannya memberitahu temannya. Tapi jika tidak suatu saat pun temannya pasti akan tau dan mungkin reaksi mereka lebih parah dari sekarang. Kuroko sebenarnya ingin memberitahu tentang pemikiranya mengenai alasan Akashi, namun dia masih ragu. Dia berpikir mungkin Akashi melakukan ini semua demi melingdungi mereka, tapi dia masih bingung, melindungi mereka dari apa? Ayahnya kah? Tapi kenapa? Mereka bahkan tak mengenalnya. Apa ada alasan lain? Tapi apa? Apakah benar ini semua demi kemenangan? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam kepala Kuroko. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Semua informasi yang ia miliki belum dapat membuka semuanya, Kuroko pun menghela nafas. Dia pun akhirnya pulang.

* * *

Akashi langsung menuju ruang pelatih Rakuzan, Eiji Shirogane. Dua pengawalnya masih setia disamping Akashi. Di ruangan itu hanya ada dia, dua pengawalnya dan pelatih basketnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk keluar, Akashi." Ucap Eiji, menatapnya serius.

"Aku tahu, namun keputusan ku sudah mutlak dan jika kau tetap tidak mau mengeluarkan ku ini." Akashi memberikan sebuah amplop surat dari ayahnya.

Sebelumnya ayahnya sudah memberitahunya tentang kemungkinan pelatihnya tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk keluar. Setelah membaca apa isi di amplop surat itu, ekspresi pelatihnya berubah. Antara takut dan terkejut dan ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkanmu!" ucap Eiji, pasrah. Akashi pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu, tidak terlihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajahnya, yang ada hanya ekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

Teman setimnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diumumkan pelatihnya. Akashi keluar dari tim dan menggantikan posisi kapten pada Reo Mibuchi. Tentu saja Reo tidak terima begitu saja, bukannya ia tidak ingin menjadi kapten. Tapi dia masih tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Akashi. Meski ini memang apa yang Akashi inginkan tapi dia tetap tak bisa menerimanya. Pelatihnya hanya mengatakan keputusan ini sudah bulat, tidak ada yang bisa dirubah. Hal itu membuat Reo dan kedua temannya yang di sebut _Uncrowend King_ itu berlari mencari Akashi. Namun Akashi sudah lama pulang dengan mobil yang menjemputnya.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Kuroko menjadi sangat aneh, sepertinya ia banyak pikiran. Selama latihan semua passing dan misdirectionnya kacau. Begitu pula hari ini. Riko si pelatih tentu sangatlah kesal.

"Kuroko-kun! Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi passing mu salah terus!" Kesal Riko pada Kuroko yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Maaf Riko-san." Hanya itu jawaban Kuroko, Hyuga sang kapten pun menengahi.

"Sudahlah, Riko. Mungkin dia kecapean, sebaiknya kita memang istirahat saja dulu." Ucap Hyuga. Riko sebenarnya tidak setuju tapi ya sudahlah dia juga tak bisa memaksakan, jika memang timnya kelelahan.

"Baiklah! Istirahat 15 menit!" Teriak Riko pada timnya.

* * *

Kagami memberikan Kuroko minuman saat mereka istirahat diluar gym. Kemudian dia pun duduk di sebelahnya, lama mereka hanya diam. Kagami sebenarnya tahu setelah pertandingan final Winter Cup itu Kuroko sedikit tidak focus, seperti ada hal yang dipikirkan oleh Sang bayangan.

"Hey, mungkin kau tidak mau bercerita apa yang menjadi masalahmu dengan Akashi dan Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi, setidaknya jangan membuat yang lain khawatir begitu." Ucap Kagami, jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu, aku memang membenci semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai kecuali kau. Tapi yang paling membuat aku kesal dan iri adalah ikatan diantara kalian. Padahal kalian telah terpisah dan menjadi rival tapi tetap saja ikatan kalian tak pernah putus." Kuroko hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Kagami bisa bicara begitu benar-benar diluar dugaannya, Kuroko pun tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun, aku pernah cerita mengenai dia sebelum pertandingan berlangsung kan? Ya dia memang seperti itu. Orang yang keras, mungkin juga jahat tapi dia juga baik dan percaya pada timnya. Dia sangat bangga pada timnya meski dia selalu mengutamakan kemenangan dibanding tim. Aku tahu semua itu salah, makanya aku ingin melawannya dan merubahnya. Ku kira mengalahkannya akan merubahnya. Tapi ternyata malah memperburuk keadaan." Ucap Kuroko dia pun memeluk lututnya, Kagami hanya melihat dan mendengarkannya.

"Akashi-kun tidak pernah merasa senang, aku tak pernah melihatnya sangat bahagia. Meski ia selalu menang meski ia selalu jadi nomor satu. Walaupun baginya menang adalah segalanya dia tak pernah merasa menang adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Dia selalu berpikir menang adalah kebutuhan untuk hidup seperti bernafas. Penting memang tapi bukan berharga. Itulah yang aku ingin ubah, aku ingin dia sedikit merasakan apa itu bahagia, aku ingin dia membuka diri pada timnya. Bermain basket sebagai hal yang ia sukai bukan sebagai tempat untuk mencari kemenangan. Setidaknya aku ingin ia membuka diri pada kami." Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lutunya dia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela lututnya. Kagami ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dia urungkan karena Kuroko belum selesai bicara.

"Kukira, jika Akashi dikalahkan dia akan berusaha bersama timnya. Seperti anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Namun aku malah membuatnya berhenti. Dia benar-benar serius dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan kini aku membuat yang lain membencinya."

"Membencinya?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko hanya diam, Kagami pun tak memaksa Kuroko bicara lagi. Dia pun mengacak rambut Kuroko, membuat si Empunya melihatnya.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu, Kuroko." Ucap Kagami, "kalau memang kau mau merubahnya, aku tahu kau bisa. Jangan menyerah begitu saja. Setidaknya gagal sekali bukan berarti kau akan gagal tahu kau bisa, karena aku percaya padamu dan ku rasa Akashi juga percaya padamu."

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, lagi-lagi Kagami mengatakan hal yang tak terduga. Selama ini Kagami yang ia kenal adalah pemuda bodoh yang pikirannya hanya ada basket. Tapi mendengar kata-katanya tadi, mungkin Kuroko harus merubah pikirannya. Bahwa Kagami tak sebodoh itu. Dia jadi ingat Aomine, kadang Aomine juga sering berkata hal terduga seperti ini. Kuroko pun tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Iya, terima kasih Kagami." Ucapnya, Kagami pun ikut tersenyum.

* * *

"Kalian ini memang dekat ya?"

* * *

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dan Kagami. Di depan mereka sekarang ada tiga orang yang tentu saja mereka kenali. Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, dan Eikichi Nebuya, _Uncrowned King_ dari Rakuzan. Kotaro melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum riang, Reo hanya tersenyum simpul sedang Eikichi hanya diam melihat Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa!" Sapa Reo, Kagami hanya menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"Tenanglah Taiga-kun, kami hanya mau meminjam Tet-chan sebentar saja kok!" Jelasnya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian dengannya?" Ucap Kagami masih menatap tajam pada tiga orang di depannya.

"Tenang Kagami-kun. Aku akan pergi bersama mereka sebentar, tolong beritahu Riko-san aku ijin, ok!" Ucap Kuroko, Kagami sebenarnya ingin melarang tapi dia pun membiarkan saat Kuroko menatapnya.

"Baiklah! tapi kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam panggil aku saja!" Ucap Kagami, kemudian dia pun memasuki gym untuk memberitahu Riko, pelatihnya.

"Ada apa, Mibuchi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko, pada Reo langsung.

"Ini tentang Sei-chan." Ucap Reo, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Kuroko pun menatapnya dengan serius saat mendengar nama panggilan yang Reo berikan pada mantan kaptennya itu.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: ga banyak ngomong deh ya,(trus ini apan?) yang jelas chapter ini ama chapter depan cerita masih tentang Kisedai ama uncrowned king. Cuz w pengen ngasih bagian buat mereka dulu. Chapter 11 mungkin baru bagian Akashi dan masa lalunya. So tunggu aja ok…**

**Yah, w tau pasti bakal ngebosenin sih, tapi kasian kan kalo Kisedai, dan tim mereka masing-masing ga dapet peran, so w mau bikin bagian mereka walau Cuma satu chapter… hahahaha… XD**

**Dan sekali lagi, untuk komen, review, like, favorite, follow etc, w ga pernah bosen buat ngomong**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

**So now Reviwe pliss! X3**


	10. Chapter 10: pengumuman

**Announcement!**

**Kuroko: sumimasen desu! dikarenakan Author mau menhikuti UAS, dengan syarat harus ngerjain tugas yang akan dikumpul saat UAS. hadi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini dulu. Mohon maaf atas ktidak nyamanan ini. (bungkukin badan)**

**Akashi: Tenang aja akan ku pastikan setelah ia selesai UAS ia akan melanjutkan fanfic ini, (ngeluarin gunting) awas aja kalo ga! *snip *snip!**

**Author: Hidoi-ssu~! DX **

**Kise: eh? Author pake gaya ku ngomong-ssu! Senangnya! (peluk) tenang saja-ssu aku bakalan nyemangatin Authornya dengan lagi syarara goes on! Jadi kalo udah selesai dia pasti bisa lanjutin-ssu! X)**

**Midorima: merepotkan nanodayo!**

**Author: Midorima kata-kata kamu chara dah! =A=**

**Aomine: heh, Author mending lu cepet kerjain tugas lu biara ni fanfic cepet upadate, lagi ngapain juga belajar.**

**Author: heh, Aomine! Gue aslinya juga males, tapi karena gue kaya Akashi (ngaku-ngaku) *gunting melayang iya-iya gue diancem ama Akashi jadi mau ga mau gue harus belajar. DX**

**Murasakibara: ada makanan?**

**Author: ye elah lu pikorannya makanan mulu dah! Nih! (kasih pocky)**

**All: gomenasai atas ketidaknyamanan ini. 1 bulan atau yah paling cepet 2 minggu lagi dah ini fanfic dilanjut. So sorry banget reader-san! (bungkukin badan)**


End file.
